Following Instincts
by Canucklehead Cowgirl
Summary: Welcome to the *new* V4 of my 906 Universe where we'll follow the Howlett kids as they grow up at the institute - and hit all the high points and lows that come with the stresses of being the kids of the X-Men.
1. Summer Break

**A/N - Hello! And surprise! Welcome to the *new* volume 4 of the 906 universe where I shall be showing exactly how the kids grew up surrounded by their family and friends, and of course ... what Howlett family would be complete without their built in besties for life? In celebration of how far these boys have come (or have they) let's peek in ... this is just a few months after the end of 'Feral Family Affairs' ended, so if you've read that far, you're good to go. If not, please start with 'Surprise for A Feral' then 'Natural Feral Behaviors' _then _'Feral Family Affairs' to catch up. It's a lot, but you really don't want to miss it! **

**So. Welcome to "Following Instincts".**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Summer Break**

* * *

Jean had just kissed Scott for a short farewell after coffee had ended and the two had parted company for the morning. He didn't have classes yet, as class hadn't yet started at Xaviers, but he'd promised to help Charles prepare for the upcoming semester as always, so that left Mrs. Summers to take a little time to herself while Rachel stared up at her giving her the biggest, roundest puppy dog eyes that nature had ever created.

She'd been like this for weeks now - ever since Logan and K had scooped up their little trio of trouble and disappeared to who knows where. It was never any problem for Rachel to find something to do when the Howlett kids were there. It seemed that all three of them loved her just as much as she loved them. So when they were gone, Rachel definitely felt left out. Even if she did have little Michael Rasputin to play with most of the time. But there wasn't much Jean could _do _about it that she wasn't already doing.

The two of them had gone to the movies, been swimming almost every day … she'd taken Rachel to ride the ponies that K had picked out for the kids though that might have been a bad idea since Rachel kept staring at the little pony the twins used and looking sad with little sighs.

So when little James rocketed into the kitchen ahead of the rest of the family - grinning and out of breath, Rachel beat Jean to the punch when she let out a little squeal of delight and rushed over to give him a hug. The two of them were giggling hard- especially when Rachel accidentally toppled James over. Rose caught up mistaking the hug for a dogpile on James. Which it exactly what it turned into..

Jean readjusted how she was seated and turned to watch as Abbey came in much quieter and calmer, though she was still skipping with her little pigtails swinging until she climbed up on Jean's lap and gave her a hug.

"Hi Auntie Jeannie," Abbey said, curling up with her.

"Hi, little sweetpea," Jean replied, snuggling up. Abbey had always been a unifying force for the whole of the mansion from the day she was born, and no one in the mansion could argue that fact. "Did you have fun on vacation?"

"Uh huh," Abbey said before she slipped back down and headed over to steal an apple from the bowl of fruit nearby.

Jean was watching her, smiling to herself when before she could even lift her gaze to greet K - the little feral stopped dead in her tracks and had dropped her coffee mug - shattering it on the hardwood floor. Jean looked up in alarm - she couldn't recall K dropping _anything _like that in the time that she'd known her … but here she was, one hand over her mouth in what Jean thought was _horror _as she stared at Jean … and looked as if she might just _cry_. Which only had Jean that much more alarmed. "K-"

"Oh my God," K said, cutting her off with a shaking, quiet voice, approaching slowly, though a moment later, Jean had to frown when she saw that K was _smiling _as she dropped her hand away from her mouth. "_Oh my God._"

"What is wrong with you?" Jean said, frowning at her deeply.

"Nothing!" K said, wide eyed as she dropped her jacket across the back of one of the dining room chairs and then half-tossed her key onto the table … as she made the last few steps closer to wrap her arms around Jean in a tight hug. "Nothing is wrong at _all_."

"Then why are you -"

"You need to go see Hank," K said, pulling back from the hug just enough to look Jean in the face. "Unless you've talked to him already."

"What … " Jean's eyes went wide as she stared back at K - and a moment later, she dove into K's mind to double check her suspicions. "Oh my God."

"That's what I said!" K laughed then pulled a still _very _shellshocked Jean back into a tight hug. "Go … talk to Hank. I'll keep an eye on Rachel."

"Yes. I just … I mean … oh ... " her smile fell as she turned to look down the hallway. "Scott's with Charles."

"I'm sure he'll meet you down there before you know it."

"But they were planning-"

_Crash_!

The doors to Charles' office banged open as Scott burst out of it, already running down the hall to where Jean and K stood - wide eyed under the red lenses, but still unable to stop the grin he'd been trying to keep in check since Jean had quit projecting images of Rachel kissing James on the cheek. "Are you sure?" Scott asked in a breath.

"You doubt me?" K challenged. "Go. Find out from him if you need to hear it that way to believe it."

The two Summers shared a look, and Scott tipped his head as he caught her line of thinking. "Jean, you don't need to-"

"Yes I do," she said, picking both of them up telekinetically, though as soon as they were off the ground, Scott pulled her over to put his arms around her as she levitated them much faster than they'd have walked down to the elevator.

"They silly," Rachel said, giggling with one hand over her mouth before James tackled her with a kiss - kicking off a fresh peal of laughter among the under five crowd.

"Probably where you got it from, sunshine," K said as she watched the little ones playing and laughing on the floor.

Jean and Scott made their way to the lab- excited and anxious all at once. The two of them had been trying for Summers baby number two as soon as Jean had healed up all the way from Rachel … and though it had been a couple years, they hadn't been too stressed out about it just because they'd discussed it so often … the plan was in place. Try for a second, and if nothing works - adoption. There were plenty of mutant kids that needed homes _and parents_, after all. But Jean had quit keeping track of everything. Rachel was at an age where she needed a lot of attention, and when the other kids were around, Jean was more than happy to step in and step up as main babysitter. Which meant she just didn't have _time _to wonder if the time was right or not.

So if K was right - and if they'd managed to get pregnant _on their own _without watching the calendar or finding out from one of the ferals that it was time to get going … the two Summers shared a look before they pushed open the lab doors - grinning widely at each other.

"She wouldn't joke about this, right?" Scott asked, his hand on the door.

"K? Never," Jean promised.

"Didn't think so, but still …"

Jean stepped closer and popped up on her toes to steal a kiss - that became a lot more heated and lasted a whole lot longer than what she'd anticpated. _Mr. Summers - _

_Mrs. Summers … _

_Let's go find out about baby Summers. _

Scott grinned wider and the two of them stepped in to see Hank, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling - his computer going on one screen and a stack of notes half scattered across his desk as Mozart played at a soft tone in the background. "Oh my stars," Hank said before he smiled at the two of them from his upside down perch. "What brings two of my favorite people to my humble abode on this fine morning?"

"I need you to run a test, Hank," Jean said - and with a flourish, Hank dropped from the ceiling, flipping halfway through to land on his feet.

He straightened himself up importantly and adjusted the lapels on his lab coat as he cleared his throat. "So you're stepping into the possibility of intervention, then?" Hank asked.

Jean frowned and Scott tipped his head slightly - clearly there was a crossed wire between them. "I think … we're not on the same page," Scott said.

"No, Hank, I need a blood test. I just saw _K_ -"

"And you're seeing where you are in your cycle, yes, smart to double check. She may have just been pushing you to fool around seeing as Logan's still at the tower with Captain Rogers."

"Wait, what?" Scott said, as Jean stepped forward. She did not want baby news to be railroaded by Scott's concerns over Logan and his infidelitous team loyalties.

"No, Hank … _Henry_," Jean said, defusing Scott and redirecting a concerned looking Beast. "She told me I needed to get checked to see how far I already _am_."

Hank stared at her for a moment then gently set his glasses on the bridge of his nose as if he needed to see her better to do the job she'd asked him for. "It must be early," Hank said quietly, brushing by Scott entirely to gently take Jean's arm and guide her to take a seat. "Because I can't smell any change at all."

Jean's heart leapt into her throat. There were a few reasons that Hank couldn't smell it. For one, she might not be long enough into it for him to be able to catch it - Logan and K far outstripped him in that area, after all. But it could also be that she'd _been _pregnant for a few weeks and lost it - and the possibility had Jean's heart racing. "Can you please confirm that she's right? Please, Hank."

"Of course," he replied, turning to gather the supplies to run a few tests.

Scott had gotten the whiplash from that little scenario _hard_. He'd been fighting with Logan for months now about how much time he was spending with the Avengers - and as much as Scott wanted to be a father and a family man, he couldn't do that properly without someone he trusted to step up and help more with _their _team. So Logan spending more time with _Captain Rogers _was honestly cause for alarm. Especially if K was right and Jean was pregnant.

He pushed his already growing stress down, his jaw locked down tightly already. If that's what it was going to be - so be it. He couldn't let Logan get to him. _This _ … this was what Scott had wanted his whole life, long before he even met Charles Xavier. A family - _his _family. And he wasn't about to shelve that for anything. He reached over to take Jean's hand, then kissed the back of it, smiling at her while Hank started running the blood tests. This was more important than everything else.

Jean was anxious and she gripped onto Scott's hand like a lifeline, and though they knew the first test Hank was running was going to be a quick one, his declaration of 'Congratulations' still felt muted when it was followed up by "I'd like for you to come back tomorrow so I can compare the levels of hormone in your bloodstream."

"So there's no way to tell for sure yet, is there?" Jean asked, holding her breath as her shoulders drifted closer to her ears.

"You're not very far into it," Hank said. "So I think the best way to know for sure will be to check the levels." He gestured to the vials in the rack. "I won't have the results on your levels now, but if I test you tomorrow at close to the same time, they should double or more."

Jean nodded. "Alright. I can work with that. Twenty four hours. Great."

_Honey_, Scott projected, squeezing her hand. _It'll be okay. _

_I know. Of course it will. I just … _

_Really want this to happen. _

_Yes. So much. _

Scott smiled at her and then leaned over to kiss her cheek. _K's watching the kids, right? _

_Yeah … _

_So we should step out for a little bit and make sure you stay relaxed and happy, right? It's best for the baby, after all. _

Jean tried and failed to stop the smile. _Were _you _keeping track, because I wasn't. _

_No, _Scott admitted. _I was just … rolling with it. _

_You know they were trying too -_

_Might explain why she was almost crying for you. _

_I don't think so, _Jean said, looking thoughtful as they walked out of the lab and headed up to his car. _Whenever she's been pregnant, she's always got a stress level going on and she actively blocks me. That wasn't what was going on. _

Scott smiled to himself as he watched Jean. Her shoulders were relaxing and her whole body language had shifted to something far less tense and worried. He doubted that she realized how much she relaxed when she focused on _someone else_'s problems. _So what do you think _is _going on? _

Jean frowned. _With those two? It could be anything, really. They were gone for over a month. I know they went to spend some time with Mac and Heather Hudson- _

Scott stiffened up on hearing that. Something else to add to the things Logan really didn't need to be doing just then. _He still want Logan back? _

Jean shrugged. _K didn't make it sound like it was anything to even consider, but she did say that Claire and Abbey were getting along well enough. _

Scott frowned at that. _The Hudson's daughter, right? I don't think we've met her. _

_No. they keep her close to home. I don't thinks she's met anyone in the business outside of Alpha Flight. Well … and Logan and K, now. _

Scott's frown deepened for just an instant, but he shook it off. That wasn't what he was trying to do right now. He was trying to keep her from being frustrated, not … worry about what every other damn team in North America was doing to catch Logan's attention.

He held the door to his car open for her with a crooked smile that had her blushing at him. "May I take you out to lunch, Mrs. Summers?"

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Summers," Jean replied with a grin, and for the time being at least, the two of them redirected their focus to _each other _for the next several hours.

* * *

K had gathered the kids up and taken them out into the backyard for a picnic, meanwhile. Rachel had been excited to see them, of course, but she missed having fun with the Howlett kids, and in no time flat, K had stretched a blanket out on the grass under the shade of one of the biggest trees on the property and the kids were setting out their fare. The kids all had their own ideas on what they wanted to do, though. Rose wanted to color and James wanted to play tag or do something a little more mobile than just sit around.

But since she was the one that was odd kid out, K let Rachel pick, and Rachel had excitedly gotten K to bring out both a pitcher of lemonade and an empty teapot and all the cups and saucers for the group of them - because she'd had plenty of tea parties with her mother when they were gone and she really wanted to share that with the Howlett kids.

Abbey knew what was going on right away and dove in to help the littler kids - even making sure that James knew to _behave _for the tea party part of it, and to K's entertainment, the little guy sniffled, rubbed his nose and then straightened right up as he watched the girls fussing around him.

"No, you can't help, James," Abbey said. "You gotta wait."

"Wanna help," James said, crossing his arms and scrunching halfway in on himself.

K let out a sigh, but didn't intervene. This was _one _problem that was pretty rampant. The little girls outnumbered the boys … and as a result, it often ended up being split on who played with who, but Rachel was constantly pulling James in to play with her, so he often got swamped by Rachel and his sisters. And stuck following their rules. Which wasn't a problem most days … but when he'd already been cooped up in the car for _hours_ and stuck with all girls for the whole of the family vacation … it wasn't going to end well.

The tea party started out alright, but both Rachel and Abbey were insisting, as usual, that James play by their rules. And for a little guy, he was doing pretty well, though when Abbey got pushy on making him say 'please' when it wasn't even something for _him_, he crossed his arms and simply threw himself backward on the grass.

"Don't _like _this," James said and when Abbey got up and tried to push him into sitting up, he climbed to his feet and just started to _run. _

"_James!" _Abbey shouted, sounding both exasperated with her little brother and angry for not playing along.

"No!" he shouted over his shoulder, running for the barn - until K let out a shrill whistle that James knew not to argue with. He turned just as Abbey tried to reach out and grab him, but by that time both Rachel and Rose had gotten up to give chase too - which was how the three of them ended up trying to catch James.

There were lots of screams and squeals as the tea party changed into tag, which K had to chuckle at since this … was actually what James had been after since the beginning. It was just luck that it seemed to have fallen the way he wanted it to. Especially because it seemed to be so rare.

K glanced down to look at the clock on her phone, frowning to herself as the kids giggled and played. She knew Logan was being held back by Steve to talk … but for as long as it was taking, it was either very good or very bad - and she wanted to know which way things were falling.


	2. Test Results

**A/N - Hi there, first of all thank you for the reviews, the faves, and the follows - I appreciate every one! Secondly - apologies for this chapter being a titch shorter than my usual fare ... I wanted to end it on a high note, and well ... I couldn't do that as it is. The next one will likely be much longer. A lot to fit in, kids. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Test Results**

* * *

Logan took his time getting back to Westchester. He needed the time to think it over, and he didn't want to rush his answer to Steve. For years, Logan had been part of the Avenger's team, but now, they were branching out and considering Logan's experience working with the younger crowd, Steve was asking him to take on something more … for a younger crowd of hopeful Avengers. It was a lot to ask, really. In addition to the X-Men, Logan was on two Avengers teams, taught at the school, dabbled in X-Force when the need arose - though that was rare while he had his family to account for - and now Steve was asking him to take on a second teaching position too?

That wasn't even figuring in the fact that once again, Mac was pushing for him to come home and he absolutely did not like it when Logan told him that he was home. In Westchester.

When he finally pulled in, he was surprised to have followed Scott and Jean up the drive, and he frowned as he watched them. Especially when Scott waited for him to get out of the Jeep as Jean went in ahead of him. "Hey, Slim," Logan said as he got out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"So what's the story with Captain America?" Scott asked. "Hank said you were caught up there."

"He's askin' a favor, I'm thinkin' it over."

Scott nodded at that. "What kind of favor? Or is this some complicated poker night?"

To Scott's dismay, Logan didn't blow it off as a joke right away, and instead, he stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "He's lookin' for someone to do some evaluations, I think. Trainin' program for new team members. They're a little concerned their team is spread thin with all the crap goin' on with Hydra right now." Logan shrugged and waved it off as much as he could. "Told him I had to think about it."

Scott pursed his lips and his jaw locked down a notch tighter, the muscle near his ear flexing from years of overuse at moments just like this. "K kinda set Jean on a panic attack when she came in," he said, though he was quick to hold up one hand. "Nothing bad. Just ... " Scott couldn't stop the smile in spite of his other concerns. "We're having Hank double check tomorrow, but …"

"Yeah, I can smell it," Logan agreed, nodding. "Why didn't you have Hank look into it today if K was your early alert?"

"We did," Scott said, frowning at how the subject matter was so easily switched, especially when Steve thought _his_ team was stretched thin. "It's … a little complicated. We just need to make sure it's all on track. But that's not ... " Scott pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath.

He'd _meant_ to tell Logan that he needed to focus on the school with Scott. He'd _meant_ to tell him that Cap was perfectly capable of doing his own training program and that the kids of Xaviers were more in need of his expertise than any new recruits Cap could find … but instead all that came out was: "I'll talk to you tomorrow after we have a better idea of what's going on with Jean and the baby." But even on saying it, Scott was frowning deeper because he knew that wasn't entirely true. If things were on track, he'd need Logan to step up, and if things weren't on track - he'd still need Logan to step up while Scott took care of Jean and the wreckage that would most definitely follow a _confirmed_ loss.

"Sounds like plan seven thirteen," Logan said off handedly, and Scott shot him a dry look, but didn't really have his heart into starting up anything. Not right now.

The two men were quiet as they headed into the house, and when they got there, their wives were chatting quietly between themselves and the kids looked absolutely worn. All four of them were half-dry and wrapped up in towels - either from swimming or running around in the sprinklers - and James and Rose were sharing a towel and looking as if they were on the verge of nodding off together. The two of them were holding hands - and as always, James was on the left. The twins had always chosen to curl up together like this - and they always held hands the same way when they were close enough to do so - not quite the same as most people did … and it was apparent that it was entirely subconscious and more common when they were tired.

"They shared a bunk all vacation, didn't they?" Jean asked as she watched the twins nodding off.

"You know they did," K agreed, watching her little ones as they leaned against each other. James had his head on Rose's shoulder and she had hers resting on his head. And Abbey was doing her level best to make sure Rachel was comfortable to Rachel's absolute delight.

K turned to Jean and gave her another hug. "Just stay calm. I know it isn't the same as hearing it from a doc, but … you'll do just fine."

"I'll still feel better once we're far enough to hear the heartbeat," Jean said, though at that, K nodded seriously.

"So … maybe just a few weeks then," K said as she picked Rose up and let her settle into her shoulder while Jean did the same with Rachel and Logan picked up James. Abbey of course, looked up at Scott and waggled her eyebrows - exactly the move Scott needed to break out of his headspace - and a moment later, he'd tossed her up into the air to her delight and caught her in a bear hug that he needed just as much as Abbey wanted.

"We can hope," she agreed - leaving the Howletts and the Summers walking in relative silence down to their suites- across the hall from each other. It didn't take long to get the kids settled in - and Abbey was sure to make the rounds giving kisses to both the Summerses and her siblings before it looked as though she'd finally run out of steam. As soon as the doors were closed in the Howlett's suite, Logan told K what was going on with Steve and his request.

"You want to do that?" K asked.

Logan shrugged. "Pretty sure it's just a matter of getting it set up for 'em … can't hurt."

"Where are they going to have this training center?"

"I don't know. One of Stark's places, I'm sure. Have to wait an' see." He drew in a breath and held it for a moment as he pulled her over - and then let it out in a rush. "I don't wanna talk about that right now. I'm already on two Avengers teams, the X-Men, X-Force, and teachin' here too ..."

"Poor sweet Wolverine," K teased. "Everyone wants you around."

"Yeah, yeah." Logan smirked. "Too bad I got just one place I wanna be."

"And Mac-"

"Let Mac drop," Logan said with a growl, frowning seriously as he pulled her over. "Just drop it."

K smirked and nodded once, simply diving right into a whole string of stolen kisses. It was rare enough that he didn't want to talk about something with Steve … the fact that he was trying to put it off was proof positive to K that he wasn't sure if he wanted in on things. But the sense of obligation that he continually put on himself was substantial, and K was sure it would just be a matter of time before he admitted that he had real trouble telling Steve 'no' just like he had real trouble turning down Scott when he finally spoke up and asked for help.

And since the kids were all sleeping … there was no reason that either of them could come up with on why they couldn't steal away for a little bit.

* * *

Scott was anxious that night, and though he encouraged Jean to rest ahead of the appointment with Hank, Scott did _not_ sleep much at all. It wasn't that Rachel was being fussy … if anything, when Rachel had woken up a little while after having fallen asleep and wanted to snuggle with them, it had _helped_ Jean settle in and sleep herself. But Scott couldn't stop watching Jean as she was curled around Rachel.

The image was a beautiful one that he wanted to commit to his memory permanently. Jean's face was perfectly peaceful, her chin resting on the top of Rachel's messy loose curls as Rachel tucked into her mother. Their little girl was using Jean's arm like a pillow - which really only made it that much easier for Jean to wrap herself entirely around Rachel as she curled up on her side clutching tightly to the one little girl they _knew_ wasn't going anywhere.

As he watched them, he couldn't stop the muted smile and the moment that Rachel let out a contented sort of sigh, Scott found himself trying to relax a little more.

Yes, their plan had always been to have more than one, and yes, he wanted more … but if this was their only natural born child between them … he wouldn't say he didn't ache for another one … but the little girl tucked between them on the big bed was such a blessing in her own right, he simply couldn't imagine life without her anymore.

Scott turned on his side to face them, and after a moment, he reached over to rest his hand on Jean's arm - joining the two of them as he kept them both in contact. Jean shifted in her sleep - not much, but just enough to draw his attention. She picked her head up partway and smiled sleepily an instant before Rachel pushed away from Jean partially - and rested one hand on Scott's cheek before she let out another sweet little sigh and settled in - one hand on each of her adoring parents.

Scott turned his head slightly to kiss Rachel's palm .. though at that, he felt his eyelids growing heavy.

Of course, the alarm went off not even three hours later and after the initial shock of it, Scott's heart leapt as he realized …_ just a few hours until we go see Hank._

The usual morning routine went by in a blur … Scott could hardly remember how it was that they got from point A to B, let alone hat the joke was between Rachel and the twins when they left with K to give Jean and Scott some room. Which was good because neither of them were able to carry on a conversation at all. They rushed to the lab - in the same daze that they'd been in since they woke up, ignoring all outside sources aside from Hank as he wordlessly drew Jean's blood.

Jean held her breath as they waited for the blood tests to come back - and that's all it really was, too. Blood tests to measure the hormone levels. It felt so clinical and even though there was little warmth in the methods used, neither Summers wanted to leave the lab empty handed.

"This might take some time," Hank warned. "I'm afraid I can't rush the test."

"I'm afraid I can't leave until we know," Jean said, with Scott nodding alongside her.

"I know, but you could wait in a more comfortable place."

"Yeah, no I don't think so," Jean said, her leg bouncing as she waited. Hank looked over the top of his glasses at her but did not try to tell her to relax. Not when she was so tense, and not when he could clearly see the flames flickering in her gaze and the air around her shimmering slightly from the heat coming off her flames.

But just when Hank was sure he would need to tell her to get a handle on it, Scott spoke up.

"You're hot, Mrs. Summers."

She scoffed, totally misinterpreting things for a moment. "_Scott_."

"Well, yeah, like that too, you're definitely hot, but I meant you're hot. You're slipping sweetheart."

Jean blinked as she realized how much the phoenix was simmering below the surface then shook her head to focus before she managed to draw back the heat. "Sorry ... I just -"

"No, I'm hopeful," Scott said. "The last time you let it go like that, you were carrying Rachel."

Jean stared at him for a moment then let out a nervous laugh before he pulled her over to steal a long kiss. _I just don't want to go until I know for sure._

_I know. But you need to relax or you're going to set off the sprinklers - and ruin your blood sample._

Jean smiled at that and kissed him again - though they didn't get too far into it before Hank cleared his throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Summers," he said, though his tone was even and clinical. "The results are in."

Both Scott and Jean held their breath as they waited for him to continue.

"You'll need to start taking your vitamins and drink plenty of water," Hank said, smiling. "As it stands right now … congratulations are in order."

A second or two passed before Jean and Scott turned toward each other with a broad grin and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to hold on tight as Scott grinned and Hank continued his usual spiel on what to expect … but all of that was lost on the Summers when all they could even think was a general feeling of 'finally' between psychic flirts of "Mr. Summers, you're going to be a father" and "Mrs. Summers, I already am" and a whole lot of kissing and growing excitement.

It was just what they needed - and thankfully, for Logan, Scott was wrapped up enough in his good news with Jean that he simply couldn't focus enough on anything but the fact that they were going to have another baby.

As Scott floated in his own good news - because they weren't going to tell anyone that didn't already know until after they'd gotten out of danger - Logan quietly answered a few texts under the table where no one could see.

Steve wanted an answer, and he was pretty clear he wanted all of the Avengers to contribute in one way or another. So while Jean and Scott were psychically flirting and grinning to each other, K looked over Logan's shoulder to read the last few texts.

Logan looked up at her in silent question, and K leaned forward to kiss him as her opinion on the matter. With a nod, Logan quietly responded with a simple _I'm in_. He was banking on the fact that he hadn't illustrated what he was willing to do, or how much he was willing to put into it, but he would do what he could.

Of course, what Logan thought Steve was going to ask for and what Steve planned to ask weren't necessarily in line with each other.

* * *

Scott and Jean had taken a day to quietly celebrate, still cautious, but also so distracted by their news that anything even resembling focus on other things was impossible.

In contrast, Logan had been spending a lot more time than he thought going back and forth with Steve on getting things rolling on the Avengers' new training program. Before Steve could really get rolling, Logan did make a point to tell him he didn't want to be on staff for whatever this was.

_It's all in the planning phases right now_, Steve had replied - which was enough to get Logan to relax.

At least … he was relaxed all the way up until Scott finally took a seat with a cup of coffee and his smile slipped. "Alright, so Hank told me a little bit this morning about what Captain Rogers has in mind."

"You were talkin' with Hank about what Cap's got goin' this morning?" Logan asked, looking honestly surprised.

"We had an early chat before coffee. And as I understand it," Scott glanced at K, who smiled his way. "You were sleeping in."

Logan nodded at that. "Recovery," he said without missing a beat.

"You needed recovery time after your month away …"

"No, he needed recovery time after I got done with him," K said. "Read between the lines a little."

Scott couldn't exactly stop it as he smirked her way. "Right. What was I thinking?" He shook his head and turned back to Logan. "I'm going to need to know what's happening with this new training program with the Avengers."

"Why, you wanna join up?" Logan asked dryly, which of course, only set Scott on edge.

"No -"

"It's for kids, Scott."

"I know. But we have a ton of kids here that want to be X-Men that you're barely around to deal with."

"Hey," Logan said, narrowing his eyes. "I show up when an' where I'm supposed to, don't I?"

"Most of the time," Scott shot right back. "But if you want more time dealing with training kids, I know our junior squad would love it."

"You sure about that?" Logan challenged. "Seems to me every time I try to make 'em do something it's a bitch-fest. Like pushin' a damn rope."

"So what? You just need to hear it from a bunch of non-mutant teenagers too?"

"Woah, woah, woah, easy big fellas," K said, holding up both hands. "Both of you need to throttle it back a little bit. No one's talking about another teaching position right now."

"You sure about that, K?"

K frowned and looked between them before answering slowly. "From what Logan has told me? And factoring in that he has a family that he likes to be around - yeah. Pretty sure."

Scott held her gaze for a long moment then let out a breath. "Alright then." The three of them simply stared at each other for a moment before Scott got up. "Then I guess I'll see you two at team practice. Jean won't be joining us in the Danger Room."

"For as anxious as she is right now?" K shook her head. "Good. Let her call the shots from the booth."

Scott paused. "That's not what I -" K tipped her head and blinked at him slowly. "- right. Good idea. See you for practice later."


	3. Sowing The Seeds

**A/N - Hey guys! Many thanks, KJAX89 & Doctor11rocks for your kind words! I have to be very careful in how I lay this one out so I hope you guys can be patient with me. I have a few interesting things in mind for this ... but I can't just rush in or I'll BREAK IT. Side note - I totally agree, Jean needs a son now. Stat. As for what's ahead and who's on it ... just gotta wait and see. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sowing The Seeds**

* * *

Practice with Jean at the helm was a lot less different than the team had expected - likely because she and Scott were in constant contact all the time anyhow and any time that Jean found herself unsure of a direction, she could easily cheat and use Scott's knowledge and exhaustive list of plans and options with a thought.

But it was enough to keep Scott happy. She was out of the way - safe - and keeping an eye on the group in a way that was next to impossible unless one was in an elevated position. And she could still very easily keep the team in close contact with a telepathic link up.

To Scott's surprise though, Logan was _still _questioning Jean's calls. Not necessarily because he suspected Jean was using Scott's plans - but because he was honestly questioning the calls. And for the first time, with the filter of Jean between them, Scott could more objectively listen to what Logan was saying. Maybe because he didn't have the pressure of digging through the options himself while being in the thick of it.

On its own - that could have really helped things if not for the fact that as soon as practice was over, Scott caught it out of the corner of his field of vision when Logan gave K a long kiss and started off at a jog with Hank right behind him. "Damnit," Scott breathed out, knowing perfectly well that the two of them were headed to the Avengers.

_I take it you haven't talked to him yet, then? _Jean projected to Scott.

_Yes. Well - No. I thought I'd have time after this, to be honest. We got cut off before practice._

_So take the time to think over what you want to say. I'm sure he'll be home tonight. _

_Right._ Scott let out a breath as he headed to the locker room to clean up, reminding himself that he'd been the one to put off this talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hank and Logan were both a little irritated as they headed to the tower. Neither of them had time to shower or change - and though Hank knew Scott was under the impression that this was for a meeting on the training academy that Steve had decided needed to be built, it was simply _another _team practice. It was only unusual in that they almost never happened so close to one another.

But … there was just enough time for the two of them to get there and _race _for the simulation room without missing either practice. It was just their luck that both teams were acting as though it was mandatory for them to be there suddenly.

Which, Logan was sure was a load of crap - until they actually got into things. Enough people had been added or rotated into or out of the roster that they actually _did _need the work. No one was entirely gelling and it was clear that the group had grown too reliant on one member or another to the point that they weren't functioning. Nothing was as easy as it had been in the past. Even the tag team work Logan was doing with Spider-Man wasn't coming as easily as it usually did, which made Cap's summarization at the end of practice sink in a little more as Peter pulled Logan to his feet from where he'd been slammed into the ground. The Avengers teams _needed _a lot more practice together. It didn't _matter _what the root cause of it was - the fact was simply that they needed it to work seamlessly. Especially with the trouble they were getting from Hydra.

And when Steve said they were moving up their practices from once a week to three times a week - _required outside of missions_ \- Logan had to agree. That practice was bad enough that he couldn't find an angle to argue it.

"Looks like you and me get to spend a lot more time together, _eh,_ Wolvie?" Peter said as he draped one arm over Logan's shoulder and leaned into him.

"Get off me," Logan grumbled, shoving Peter back by a few paces.

"See! This is what Cap was talking about - there's a _dissonance_ here. We have to fix it -but if you're gonna be a jerk, I'll just request a different partner!"

"Go for it," Logan grumbled, more than ready to get a shower and into clean clothes after two practices that had run overly long.

"Oh, come on. You don't _mean _that, do you, you hairy, overly-grumpy little weasel?" Peter called out - only to get flipped off by Logan. "Cap! Did you see that?"

"No," Steve said, which only had Peter sputtering as Logan started to head out, but his progress was halted when Steve stepped up next to him.

"We need to sit down and talk about this academy," Steve said.

"Had some plans, Cap."

"Yeah, you two always have 'plans'. You know, Logan - I thought you were on board for this. Weren't you the one telling me how important it was that kids get a fair shot?"

Logan frowned and turned to correct him. "I was talkin' about the mutant kids that get railroaded when they're not shipped off or _murdered_."

"Right. But you know as well as I do that the best way to protect _all _of those kids is to show a bigger mutant presence on the Avengers. Prove to the world that one gene isn't something to be feared," Steve said. "Besides … most of the kids that go through that school of Xavier's end up on the other team. Every year it's looking less and less like a school and more like a training camp."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "That's not the case, Cap. More kids leave that place and go on to just _live_."

"But self defense is _required_ for everyone?"

"You bet your ass it is," Logan agreed. "Or did you already forget what it was like to be smaller than everyone around you and pushed around?"

Steve's eyes flashed. "You know that's not the case." As the two of them headed toward the locker room, he tried to steer the conversation back on course. "I thought you said you'd _help _me with this."

"I did, and I will," Logan said, slowing to a stop. "But I have other things I need to do, too."

"So bring the family _with _next time," Steve said with a smile. "I think I'd like K's outlook on some of this too."

Logan nodded to himself, but didn't say anything. Not when he still had to sit down and hash out what it was that Steve _needed _to get the academy running. "I'll meet you at your desk in ten," he said finally - which earned a broad grin from Steve and a clap on the shoulder.

"Make it fifteen," Steve said. "You're not the only one that needs a rinse-off."

"I wasn't gonna say anything but …."

"I don't think I should take too much to heart considering the source," Steve said.

"That's your call, Cap," Logan said as the two of them went to clean up. It didn't surprise Logan one bit that Steve didn't wait to get started on their chat about the new academy, stating up the chat the moment they were out of the locker room.

* * *

The kids at Xaviers were making up for lost time while the adults buzzed around them. Jean and Scott were always wrapped around each other - when Scott wasn't trying to wait on her hand and foot - but Rachel had quickly learned to stay out of their way when they were doing that, and as her father settled in to a late lunch with her mother, Rachel followed the sounds of children to find her friends.

Abbey was reading a story to Michael and Rose, but James was well away from the group under a tree and laying on his stomach with his chin on his arms. "Wanna play?" Rachel asked as she dropped down to sit next to him.

"Lookit," James said, holding out his hand and showing her his treasures - three four leafed clovers already … and one that had six leaves. "Wanna help?"

Rachel giggled happily to herself and quickly followed suit - copying James by laying on her stomach in the lush clovers, though she wasn't quite as good at counting as James was yet - and in no time, she was picking random three leafed clovers that were just very big and well formed.

But James didn't correct her right away, and when they both had a handful of clovers, they retreated deeper into the shade of the tree and started laying the clovers out on their jeans. James scooted closer to her as she happily lined up her prizes, but after a moment, Rachel seemed to realize … _something _was a little different. And just about when she did - James picked up one of his clovers to show her what it was.

By the time Scott came out to see how the kids were faring with Kitty, Rachel was counting clover leaves in an easy, metered tone. "One …. Twooooo …. Threeee…. Dat has three. One … twoooo … threeee … dat has three, too!" She made a little sound of irritation and crossed her arms until she saw her father - and then she only just stopped herself from jumping up and rushing to him. She didn't want to mess up her clovers after all. Even if they were only stupid three leaved ones.

Rachel watched Scott closely as he came toward her with a smile, and she was so distracted, she didn't notice when James reached over to put one of his four leafed clovers in her pile.

"You guys looking for lucky clovers?" Scott asked as he first crouched down - then sat down with the two of them, close enough to Rachel that she wouldn't knock over her collection.

"Uh-huh!" she said. "But I - but I - I only gettin' 'toopid _free leafses._" She held out a handful of clovers - half of that what she had was grass, too, but Scott wasn't going to correct her. "Three! All three!" She stomped her foot and stuck her bottom lip out in a perfect pout.

Scott let her dump the pile of clovers into his hand and he started combing through them with her. "You have to try to count them before you pick them, sweetheart," Scott said, then couldn't help but smile when he saw how clearly un-mangled the four leafed one was that James had slipped in. "Like this, see? Count with me?"

Rachel's eyes went wide and she gasped softly, nodding as she carefully giggled her way through counting. "One … twooooo …. _Threeeeee _… " she paused and gasped again. "Four! Four! Lookit! Four! I gotta four!" She jumped up to her feet, though she almost fell over when she did. Scott handed her the clover and she rushed for the house as quickly as she could- calling for her mother.

Before James could get up, Scott reached over to mess up his hair - not that it wasn't messed up most of the time anyhow - and pulled him over in a one-armed hug. "You're a good kid, you know that?" Scott said as James squirmed to get loose for a moment, though when it was clear that wasn't happening, he relaxed into Scott and tipped his head back to look up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi," Scott replied, unable to stop the smile as James settled in, abandoning his attempt to escape for the time being. Scott sat there with him for a little while as James showed him his clovers, but the _instant _that Scott let go of him enough - James was off like a shot. Not … that his little legs could get him far enough fast enough for Scott hot to catch him. Which, of course he did - just as Jean was coming out with Rachel. One second, the two of them were rushing across the lawn - and the next, James was upside down with Scott tickling him - and inadvertently drawing _all _ the kids away from Kitty to tackle him.

It was exactly what Scott needed to distract him from his concerns about everything else, though even that ended up being fairly short lived.

Dinner time came and went, and though K and the kids were there with the group, Logan and Hank were not. What's more, Hank ended up showing up _hours _before Logan did - and with no soothing explanation as to why - only that Steve had more to talk over with Logan than Stark had to discuss with Hank.

"What took Stark so long with _you_?" Scott asked calmly, since Hank had been an Avenger almost as long as he'd been an X-Man and he _knew _Hank would never leave the team. Logan though …

"We were devising a better system to screen aptitude," Hank said. "We'll be testing a few known subjects to see how well the system scores, but I believe we have a superior method than what is already in place."

"In one afternoon."

"Well it _did _take longer than we had originally anticipated," Hank said in a teasing tone - which had Scott rolling his eyes with the laugh.

"Of course. What was I thinking. "

"Logan, however," Hank said, pausing for a moment but very sure that he knew what Scott was concerned over. "When last I saw him, he and Captain Rogers seemed to be doing more reminiscing and drinking than they were planning and plotting." When Scott's smile fell, replaced quickly by a locked-jaw expression, Hank tried to smooth it over. "But seeing as I was with Stark for so long, I'm sure that is simply the natural progression after a planning session for the two of them. Considering their long history-"

"Yeah, Hank - I know all about their _history_."

"Scott," Hank said, half-holding his breath when he saw how irate Scott was. As much as Hank hated to do it … Scott needed someone to step in before things got out of hand. "I know I can't advise you too much on how to deal with the Logan situation, but … if I may give you a word of advice - if you don't want to talk to Logan, or if he's being too vague…"

Scott narrowed his eyes behind his ruby lenses as he waited for Hank to finish.

"... watch K instead," Hank finished, glancing over to where K and Jean were chatting amicably. "She doesn't look like one who has one foot out the door."

"No," Scott said after just a moment. It was clear the two women were getting along well and seeing as Jean had Rose on her lap and K was curled up with Rachel and James … "No, she and the kids look pretty comfortable still."

"And I'd imagine that won't change unless someone makes them uncomfortable."

Scott nodded to himself. "Right." He nodded a few more times as he watched Jean laughing at something K was telling her. "Those kids don't look like they got enough dessert."

Hank smirked to himself and shook his head as Scott headed over to get snacks for the group - emphasized by the fact that Abbey was insisting they watch a movie now that dinner was over. "I didn't mean to bribe the children."

"I'm getting caramel corn for the ladies, too," Scott defended, which only had Hank laughing harder.

* * *

As it turned out, Logan and Steve had stayed up well past midnight drinking, and when Logan came in, it was to find _most _of his family already curled up and asleep. _Most _of them.

"You really do like stirring up trouble, don't you?" K asked as she stretched out in the middle of their bed - obviously not intending on moving one way or another for him.

"It's not that bad," Logan said, smiling to himself as he tried to find the right angle of attack that wouldn't end with him getting launched across the room. She wasn't mad … but she did have a look of pure troublemaking that he knew well. He just really didn't want to wake up the kids - _or _the Summerses. "Sounds like he just wants someone to get 'em started - run an assessment, let them take over from there."

K smiled crookedly and shook her head slowly. "I call bullshit," she crooned in a low, smoky tone as Logan paused at the edge of the bed to see if K was going to attack.

"Yeah, me too, but it sounded like it was more than just kids."

"Oh?"

She still hadn't launched herself at him, so he kept moving a little closer. Better for quiet conversation anyhow. "Yeah, Carol was in agreement … half the team could use a tune up or better."

"Good thing Carol's there to do it."

"She said she don't have the time."

At that K stopped outright and pushed him back with her hand in the center of his chest. "You're trying to be funny, right?"

Logan frowned. "No …"

"Sweetheart ..." K let out a breath as she sat more upright making it crystal clear that whatever game Logan thought he was in for was _over_. "You … are on more teams than anyone else, and you have a family to contend with."

He frowned and tipped his chin down. "It's just short-term," Logan said in a soft purr.

"We'll see about that."

"It is," he insisted. "Just want to get him up on his feet with this thing - and if it works like it _should_, then we might just have our load lightened a little with the influx of kids."

"Oh …" K said, letting her shoulders settle as she let her breath out, all doe-eyed and breathy. "I never had you pegged for a _delusional _optimist."

"Take it back." Logan blinked at her for just a moment as she smiled wider before he lunged forward and K bit her lip trying to keep from laughing outright at him as he tackled her back into the pillows.


	4. Competition

**A/N - Hey all! I know it's been a while, but you know what? HAPPY 906 DAY! There was no way in hell I could let the day pass without putting up a fresh chapter of the 906 Universe. That would just be WRONG. So. I'm slowly building something up here. Enjoy. Review. Let me know you're still out there and I'll do my damndest to update this thing more than I have been. Much love to Doctor11rocks and KJAX89 for the love on previous chapters. I swear I haven't forgotten this one, but I am in the middle of editing a real-life novel or two and I want to get them DONE and available to buy on Amazon sooner than later. (one of them is the second book in a fantasy series co-authored with my writing buddy robbiepoo2341. You can get the first book NOW on Amazon. It's called "The Last Blaze" and the author name there is C.C. Robbie. Go check it out and leave us a review there before book two comes out SOON.) ENOUGH OF THIS. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Competition**

* * *

The following morning, Logan and K gathered up their little group and headed to coffee and breakfast as early as they always did - they were the first ones up more often than not. By the time the coffee was done, all three kids had their breakfasts in front of them and the two adults were starting to truly wake up the rest of the way.

So no one else was around as K and Logan read their paper and sipped coffee as the Howlett kids woke up. And no one was around to hear it when Logan tried to casually follow Cap's half-hearted suggestion. "You should come in with me to the tower," Logan said in an even tone.

"Is it that bad for all you guys when Carol leaves for ten minutes that you need me to go in and help you feel better?"

Logan snorted to himself at that. "Yeah. Spidey won't shut the hell up for five minutes and thinks I'm welcoming suggestions."

"And my presence will stop that _how_?" K asked with a laugh as she reached over to steal his coffee.

"It won't stop it, but it'd make it more tolerable for _me_," he replied with a crooked, muted smile. Instead of trying to get his mug back, he pulled her closer so he could kiss her.

"On that front, sure. But I don't think you're considering everything else."

"Wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. Might get a couple of the worst offenders off your back."

K raised an eyebrow as she watched him. "Alright. Sure. I'll go ahead and prove to you how wrong you are. What about the kids?"

"Kurt's supposed to be here this morning. He's still tryin' to guilt trip me on not namin' him godfather for all of 'em." He shifted how he was holding her to start trailing kisses behind her ear and down her neck. "And if you don't want to wait that long, we can take 'em with. Jan'd be happy to spend a little time with 'em."

"And the Summers?" K asked, though she was starting to lean back into him, distracted easily enough.

"Jeannie should have some time to relax. For the next few weeks anyhow. Let her get past the nerves." Logan was smiling into her hair. "And Scott's enjoin' a little time just the three of them, I'll bet."

And though that much was true, Logan had K distracted enough that she wasn't focusing hard enough to lay out how sticking around would _help _Jean and Scott to relax. He was playing dirty and she knew it.

_Bamf_.

"Oh, pardon me for interrupting," Kurt said, his tone pure amusement as his accent curled thickly around his words. "Had I known you were working negotiations for my next assignment as Godfather, I would have given you another hour."

K glanced up with a growl, but Kurt only grinned wider. "Two perhaps then?" he teased.

As K drew in a breath, her mouth opening to dress him down, Logan cut in. "Funny you should mention that," Logan said, finally drawing back from distracting K. "We can't possibly consider you for that any time soon." Before K could turn her anger to Logan, he gave her a look and covered her mouth with one hand just long enough for her to push his hand away.

But the damage was done. Kurt looked back at his best friend looking supremely insulted. "What?" He rested his hand over his heart. "Clearly, I am the _best _possible option. You must have been compromised at some point to think anything else." He turned to look over his shoulder, his tail twitching irritably behind him as he looked around the room. "Where is Jean? She'll unscramble your addled mind and set you _right_ again, _mein Freund._"

"Not necessary," Logan laughed, though now K was watching Logan suspiciously - hackles raised. "But if you want consideration, all you gotta do is spend some time with the three of 'em."

Kurt paused, though he did not relax as he slowly turned back to Logan with a perfectly blank expression - save the single raised eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then you're telling me that there is reason to watch for another baby?"

"Sure is," Logan said, smirking as K's eyes widened.

With a grin, Kurt teleported over to wrap K up in a tight hug - and entirely missed the look of sheer triumph that Logan was giving K, though to her credit, she didn't know if he was screwing with Kurt - or screwing with her. She was frowning at Logan over Kurt's shoulder as he grinned and Kurt practically sung out blessings in German. All while K lightly patted his shoulder. "Please stop that," she said, earning a boisterous laugh from Kurt before he held her at arms length and then kissed her cheek.

"Of course I'll watch them for you," he said, the smile threatening to break his face in half. "And where is it you two are headed off to?"

"Had to spend a little time with Steve and Spidey," Logan said.

"Ah, yes. They should be second to know," Kurt agreed. "Let them come to terms with how little time you'll be wasting with the Avengers from here on out."

Logan gave Kurt a dry look, but K grinned. "Just for that, you are absolutely 100% the only choice for Godfather."

"As if anyone else could come close," Kurt scoffed, then paused before he turned to the three Howlett kids playing nearby. "I'll take good care of them."

"Of course you will," Logan agreed before he got to his feet and clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder. A moment later, he was wrapped up in a hug as Kurt showered Logan in congratulations - and Logan made sure to tell him to keep quiet.

K still didn't know if Logan was serious or not though, and when he pulled her over by the waist, she very nearly shoved his hands off of her. She didn't _feel _different. But she _had _cried for Jean when she found out that _she _was expecting. And that wasn't normal for her. So she wasn't quite sure what to make of any of it as the two of them headed for Logan's Jeep.

They were halfway to the city before K had to turn the music down. "You _were _talking about Jean, right?" K asked. "I don't have to …. I don't know. Plan out your funeral before I kill you, right?"

Logan couldn't help himself but to smile her way. "Why? You thinkin' about another one?"

"Logan."

"I wasn't talkin' about you, sweetheart," he said, one hand over his heart. "If you were pregnant, I wouldn't tell you over coffee. I'd tell you in bed, where I had you to myself."

"And you're going to let him think that I am until _when_?"

"Probably until Jean and Scott announce it," Logan laughed. "I never said it was you. You never said it was you. Let him rile himself up."

K let out a breath of relief and leaned back into her chair, watching the scenery pass them as they drew closer to the city. "He's going to get you back."

"Eventually," Logan agreed.

"You better hope he doesn't mislead anyone else," K said warningly. "That is a whole different issue, you know."

"He can keep his mouth shut," Logan said, shaking his head. "He's always been able to keep it quiet when he needs to."

K watched Logan for a moment, though she didn't argue with him on it. Kurt _could _keep a secret. If he wanted. She just didn't know that the fuzzy blue elf _would _want to keep something of that caliber secret.

* * *

Kurt of course had dove into his duties as temporary care taker of the three Howletts, and after all the build up that Kurt had done over himself … he was finding that he had to work for it. The girls were happy to play however Kurt wanted, but after Kurt had declared himself as a pirate _so often_, James had taken it on himself to 'arrest' him.

By any means necessary.

Kurt was in the middle of reading a story to the girls, who were sitting across from him - cross legged on the floor - when James launched himself at Kurt and wrapped himself halfway around his neck in an attempt to take him to the ground. "James!" Kurt exclaimed as he tried to keep from going over all the way, though it was a trick for how much James was fighting him. "What are you doing?"

"PIRATE!" the little boy growled out, shocking Kurt and at least tipping him off to what was happening.

"James, I have always been a pirate," Kurt laughed, twisting to get the little guy off of him. "Why is it a problem now?"

"Pirates are _bad guys_, and I'm gonna be a _good guy _when I get big -so …" James shrugged then took a running start at him again, though this time, Kurt was ready and scooped him up , tickling him and trying to keep him from _further _interrupting story time.

All the screaming and shouts caught Scott's attention as he passed by the room, and he paused in the doorway, smiling to himself at how scrappy James was - and how well the little guy was doing all things considered. "What's going on here?" Scott asked.

"Uncle Scooter!" James gasped. "Help!"

For a moment Kurt looked supremely insulted all over again and he paused long enough to give James such a _look _before he held him tightly and teleported across the room - earning a peal of fresh laughter. "You are mistaken, little one," Kurt said. "_I _am your uncle. He's just your Scooter."

"Nuh-uh," James sang out, grinning up at Kurt. "You're a _pirate _and he's my uncle."

Kurt's tail flicked irritably as he looked over at Scott. "Then I have bad news for you, my young friend because," he said, shifting James in his arms so that he was facing Scott and Kurt was talking over his shoulder. "Scott here is the _son of a space pirate_." Kurt's tone was one of pure triumph, sure that he'd turned the tables on James' streak of favoritism if he was going against pirates.

"Nope," James said - pure confidence in his voice. "He's not a pirate."

Scott started to grin, especially since James' expression was exactly the same as Logan's when he was flat out refusing to listen to anyone else's logic.

"He is," Kurt insisted. "His father is a space pirate named Corsair."

"We-llllll," James drew out. "That's not Uncle Scooter. That's someone else. Uncle Scooter isn't a '_pace pirate. _That's just _dumb_."

Scott broke down laughing openly at that, particularly the expression on Kurt's face when he finally sighed and set the boy down, allowing him to run over to Scott with a grin that Scott rewarded quickly. He threw James in the air a few times before he set him down to run laps around the room, and only then did he finally ask: "Where's Logan and K? If you're babysitting."

"He had to go to the tower," Kurt said with a weary laugh as he slumped into a seat. The girls had gotten tired of waiting for a story and had moved on to coloring by the window by that time. "He brought K with him." Kurt grinned wider. "He had her distracted to the point that she wasn't even teasing anyone. I don't think she managed a sentence the whole time we spoke."

Scott looked mildly surprised at hearing that, filing it away for the time being.

"They'll be home later tonight, but until then … I'll have to deal with our Wolverine's backward thinking little privateer," Kurt teased with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"I can take the girls to play with Rachel," Scott offered. "She's a little lonely without them anyhow."

Kurt's shoulders drooped for an instant before he turned back to Scott - losing track of James as he giggled and looked for a good place to ambush the dread pirate bluetail. "I hate to ignore them, fearless. If it would be easier on _you_, feel free to bring Rachel to play with us here. I'm sure she's got the good sense to appreciate a proper pirate."

Scott smirked and shook his head. "Let's hope not," he said before he called the girls over to join him and Rachel … just about the time James leapt from the couch to attack Kurt - startling him enough to get a loud 'eep' and Kurt's tail stuck straight out.

But as funny as all of that was to Scott - including the dressing down Kurt tried to give James as he belly laughed, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on up at the tower with the Avengers … and why K would be going with Logan for this run. Unless it had anything to do with Logan honestly looking at slipping _further _into the Avengers.

Not that he could worry about that too much when he clearly had three little girls insisting on him playing with them - to Jean's obvious delight.

* * *

When Logan and K got to the tower - only to enjoy a little private makeout session in the elevator to the top floor - she honestly wasn't expecting much of a welcome. So it ended up being a lot more confusing than she'd signed up for when it wasn't _just _the usual song and dance that went hand in hand with a non-member hero visiting. In fact … if K didn't know any better, she'd have thought her beloved husband had just brought her in to _recruit _her.

"We've been _so _sadly misbalanced too far into the testosterone leagues for far too long," Natasha said as she met up with Logan and K shortly after they stepped off the elevator. "Come on, we're starting up a sim - just the girls while the boys try to figure out what this school is going to need."

"I didn't come here to run a sim," K said, frowning at her. She and Natasha had barely had more than a few sentences between them since the run-in with the Hulk back when K was expecting Abbey. This … was more than Natasha had said to her … ever.

The little redhead paused and tipped her head quizzically. "Are you going to argue with me, Carol, Janet, _and _the boys that wanted you to come and play?"

"I thought I was just coming to keep my sweetheart company." K was frowning deeper as Logan leaned over to kiss her temple and Natasha looked as though the argument was decided.

"Humor them for me," Logan said at a level only K could hear, though Natasha had no trouble reading his lips and shooting a glare his way.

"You're going to owe me one," K warned. "Big time."

"What else is new?" Logan replied, then took a moment to kiss her while Natasha crossed her arms and looked as though this was trying her very last nerve.

"_Malen'kiy dyadya,_" Natasha quietly said, though Logan ignored her for a moment longer. "Cap's got some blueprints he wanted you to weigh in on."

"That's not my kinda thing, princess," Logan said.

"Still. They want you involved."

"They?"

"Stark is pushing for what _he _thinks is needed. Cap wants to rein him in."

"Ah," Logan said, letting his chin fall to his chest. "Got it. But if you wanted someone to hit Stark, shouldn't it be my sweetheart?" he teased, which at least got a crooked smile out of Natasha.

"Long term, yes, but in order to really blow his mind … I'm taking her with me. You go and do what you can. We'll be working while you boys have your tea party." K glanced back at Logan as Natasha pulled her along. "It's severely overdue for you and I to have some shared time in the simulator anyhow," Natasha informed her once they were out of easy earshot - though not far enough that Logan _missed it_.

He frowned deeper as he watched the two women disappear. He didn't _like _the idea of two of his favorite women getting into a contest for several reasons. The fact that he wasn't sure how much Natasha trusted K didn't help matters - even if she had married Logan and had kids with him that so far, everyone that met them had adored them. Those two had too much history from _before _between them and too much of that had been with one side or the other pitting the two women against each other. And in spite of the fact that both of them were working for the same side, there _was _a low-key attitude from both of them that exuded a challenge. It was a mark of how much K had gotten to Natasha that she even reacted. It wasn't as surprising to see it from K, however. Not when every step Logan knew she'd taken had been a _push _to make her prove herself. Body language-wise, she seemed perfectly at ease, but the scent was the little tipoff to Logan that said how much K was expecting the Avengers or the X-Men to push her into something she really didn't want to do.

Which meant this little pow wow with Cap and Stark had to be short. He did _not _want to leave his wife hanging with every woman on the Avengers who had been pressing her to switch teams _anyhow_.

When Logan turned the corner into the board room where Tony and Steve were, it was clear that Natasha was spot on in her estimation of what the two of them were up to. Tony had it in his mind to do _more _technologically advanced improvements while Steve thought it best to keep it as down to earth as possible. Which made it so much harder for Logan to step in and say his piece once both of them pressed for his thoughts.

"As much as it pains me to say it," Logan said, shaking his head at the layouts both had stretched out - Steve's on paper and Tony's floating over it on the holo table - "Stark's got the right idea."

"Ha!"

"Whatever tech these kids run into is gonna be more than what we have to work with now. Best to get them up to speed on everything you can," Logan said, and when Tony looked overly smug, he had to add: "But you need the low tech too. Last thing you want is a buncha kids with no sense if they don't have a screen in front of 'em."

"That's strictly an opinion," Tony said with a wave, but Steve grabbed onto the point with both hands.

"I'll bet you can't make it through a sim without relying on your tech," he said. "Bet you haven't even tried it have you?"

"I don't _need _to," Tony said, doing his best version of insulted and aloof. "That's why I made the armor."

"He's afraid," Steve said to Logan as the two of them stood there with their arms crossed with identical amused expressions with Logan agreeing with a muted 'mmhmm'.

"Of _what_?" Tony argued.

Logan and Steve shared a look. "Money where your big mouth is, Stark," Steve said. "Head down to the simulator and take someone on."

"I can hold my own just fine," Tony insisted, though he seemed to be rising to the bait as he led the way down to the simulator, grumbling the whole way.

The two of them shared a look before they started walking behind Tony, and Logan had to tell Steve "I'm not on board for usin' my wife to make a point with _him_."

"Leave it up to her. It's not like any one of the girls already on the team wouldn't take up the opportunity to slap him around a little," Steve said quietly. "Don't worry about it, Logan."

Logan frowned, and for the first time really rethought how smart it was to ask K along. Tony had a way of irritating her in a very specific way, and generally she tended to ignore him as much as possible.

But there wasn't much that he could do about it when, by the time he and Steve got down to the simulator Tony had already started chatting with K. That on its own would have been worrisome, but when Logan saw that Natasha, Carol, _and _Jan were all grinning? "Damnit," Logan breathed out just loud enough for Steve to hear.

"Hey, relax," he said. "She's gonna have to deal with him if she's going to join."

Logan almost did a double take on hearing it. So far, Tony was the one pushing for K to join the team. Steve had been quiet about it. So he had to wonder first and foremost what had _changed_. And what exactly the Avengers were trying to accomplish by trying to persuade K to join them too.

It was a questionable at the bare minimum and troublesome when he thought about how Mac and Heather had tried the same thing while they were in Canada … only it was mild encouragement for their daughter to try and sway Abbey.

"I need to talk to you about this _requirement _of so much time," Logan said before they could step into the group. "It's not gonna work."

"Of course it is," Steve said with a frown. "You'll just need to help me get her on board too. If she and the kids are here with you while it's time to practice, it's not a problem, right?"

"That's not the point," Logan said, stopping Steve from going forward. "I said I'd help you plan out this school. I didn't say I'd do anything beyond that."

"I know," Steve said, looking more authoritative as he squared up. "But it's going to take some time and I don't want you to think that I'm trying to pull you away from your family. Besides." he gestured to where K had her hands on her hips, laughing at Tony's so called 'ready' stance. "It would help keep SHIELD off of her back."

It was like he'd hit just the right button as Logan let out all his breath in a woosh. Fury never had backed off on wanting to 'chat' alone with K. Avengers status _would _put a stop to that.

"Has to be her choice," Logan said finally as the two of them joined the team that was lined up along the inside of the simulator.

"Of course," Steve said, frowning at Logan as if he was crazy for suggesting otherwise.

"Hey. _Hey_, did you guys bring popcorn?" a voice asked from directly over head and both Logan and Steve looked up to see Spider-Man suspended upside down from a web and looking far too excitable for either of them to tolerate.

"This was your play all along then?" Logan asked as he watched Spidey for a moment.

"It's the right move, Logan," Steve said. "Protect your family by letting us _help_."

Logan shook his head and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Kick his ass, sweetheart," he called out, which got K to turn and give him a once over as she looked over her shoulder at him.


	5. The Left Doesn't Know And The Right

A/N - Okay so I have a plot bunny I'm chasing down. Sue me. If you didn't get the notification from the last chapter (on 9/06) make sure you read the previous chapter before you hit this one. Otherwise ...

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Left Doesn't Know - And The Right Doesn't Either**

* * *

"You're the one that picked me," K said, crossing her arms over her chest. This was not at all what she was expecting when she agreed to join Logan at the tower. "Don't chicken out before we can even start."

"I'm _not _chickening out, sweetheart," Tony said, with his most smug expression, one eyebrow raised as he turned her way. "It's just not fair if you can heal. Too one sided."

"So turn the dampener on," K suggested, uncrossing her arms and relaxing her shoulders as she wore an open, broad smile that she knew would take him off guard. She'd never truly turned up the charm around him _directly _after all. And she had yet to see someone ignore it when she did.

"What makes you think we have dampeners in here?" Tony asked - obviously deflecting the question as best he was able.

"They're already on," Jan sang out. "So whenever you're ready, Tony!"

Tony took a quick look around the room, sized up K, and shook his head. "I'm not that stupid. Nope. Not gonna fight you. I'm not the entertainment."

But as half the group let out little noises of disappointment and snickers, K took a few steps toward him. "Why the _hell _would I fight you? I thought this was supposed to be a sim, not a schoolyard fight over crayons."

Tony turned toward Steve, but didn't take his eyes off of her. "Then … what do you propose?"

"Start a sim. I'll be your partner for it. If you get into trouble, I'll give you a hand. " she tipped her head for a moment. "Maybe even vice versa."

"I wanna see a fight," Luke said, arms crossed and sounding disappointed already.

"So go see one," K said, barely looking his way. "I was told I was supposed to do some sims with the team. Not … _fight_."

"What do you think the sims are?" Luke asked, frowning. "It's fighting."

"Maybe for _Avengers_," K said, raising with a teasing smile. "That's just warm ups for the X-Men."

Logan chuckled to himself, but the others looked as if they'd heard the same liine one too many times before. "That's right," he said as Steve blew out a breath.

"So it shouldn't be a problem then to just run a sim or two with us," Steve said. "I hope you brought your suit."

"Why? Don't Avengers ever have to deal with trouble when they're not in uniform?" K asked, wearing a wide-eyed expression.

Luke had to laugh at that though - a loud, warm, boisterous sound that brought good cheer to those hearing him. "She's got you there, Cap."

"Dampener's _on_," Steve said. "Might be good for our mutant friends to see how they can stack up to the rest of us."

"You mean the rest of you that are mutates, Inhumans, or injected with super soldier serum?" K asked - earning a bark of a laugh from Tony.

"Oh yeah. My partner today," he said, grinning widely as he made his way over to stand next to K - making the two of them and Logan the only ones that were wearing bluejeans and t-shirts.

"Try not to break anything," K advised, though she did stick close to him as the room shifted and everyone took their places. But that really only meant that Tony and the ferals were the ones out of the power loop. It didn't bother the ferals one bit - mostly because they were _used _to practicing with no powers. But Steve didn't know that. Neither did the rest of the Avengers, for that matter, and when the sim came up, Logan and K all but melted into the woodwork operating on pure skill to a degree that those that met up with what they did with their powers _on_. Being sneaky was something that didn't come with the power set, after all. And it required practice. Something both of them had done for long enough that it was second nature regardless.

It was an interesting simulation: a raid led by AIM that was designed to target Tony. Of course, Tony didn't know that until someone tried to jump him as he walked down the street. The team was standing back - trying to give him a chance to prove that he didn't need the suit - and ready to dive in the instant it looked like Tony needed a save. But he fought the first attacker perfectly well on his own, even showcasing a fairly impressive bit of martial arts training that no one but Steve knew he possessed. He hadn't needed to show it to the others, and Steve had been the one to teach him. But Logan picked up on that quickly.

"When did you teach him that?" Logan asked as they fought a nasty little contingency and watched Tony holding his own in a fight - and further out K was doing well with _her _fight too - though Steve wasn't watching _Tony_.

"He asked me to teach him a few things," Steve said distractedly, catching K as she pulled off a complex and acrobatic disarming-sweep-knock out an a trio of soldiers that was almost too fast to follow. "Hey. Did you show her that move?"

Logan watched K for a moment to see which style she was using at the time, switching for a moment from fighting to simply dodging his opponent. "No. She came with that."

"I didn't know she could do that," he said.

"She knows all kinds of stuff you don't, Cap."

"Yeah. I'm sure she does," he said, almost smiling to himself as he said it.

A short while later as the program progressed, the team ended up being taken out of the fight which in the Avenger's training scenario meant they were standing in a room adjacent to the training room - waiting for the signal for them to go back closer to where Tony was. But since K was his partner, she remained in the room, not _too _far away should he need the help. They were fighting the same fight - different opponents, but close enough to help each other if need be. It was the closest thing to an evaluation that Steve could work up to get K to show him what she could do _away _from the X-Men's more advanced Danger Room - or in a live mission.

Not to mention that this had been a surprisingly good evaluation for _Tony _too. They'd never really talked him into anything without the suit, but if they'd asked Logan or K, either of them could have tipped the rest of the Avengers off as to _why _that was if they were approached nicely about it. The answer was simple enough: Tony was honestly _scared _of how many ways it could go wrong for him out of the suit. And though he had asked Steve to teach him some self defense that was above the level of what his corporate contacts could give him, he still knew the score.

He wasn't super powered. He didn't have cat-like reflexes or super strength, or _magic_. What he did have was an incredible mind and a very weak point in the arc reactor lodged in his chest. So it should have come as no surprise when Tony was very carefully - but subtly - guarding his chest. Even favoring that to guarding his head. Even in a simulator the wrong hit without the armor could be devastating.

The problem, of course, was that he'd programmed the computer to adjust for whatever it was that someone was trying to avoid - and attack it. So when the program adjusted and began targeting Tony's _chest_, K finally found her way into the fight Tony was waging. She spared his ego by not taking over the fight entirely, but it still _stung _to have the tiny currently non-powered feral woman blocking hits meant for him.

What K didn't know though was that the Avenger's androids weren't nearly as advanced as those in the Danger Room. When one slipped around her and nailed Tony with a hit that took his breath away, before anyone could kill the program, K popped her claws and started killing robots. Which won a smile from Tony at the least. "Are you still standing firm on not letting me hire you as a bodyguard?" Tony asked as one of the last robots threw her into him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to help right her.

"Well I mean, if this is all it is, I might consider it. What's the uniform like?" she asked with an ill hidden laugh.

"Not jeans and a tee," he said as the program went into the final stages.

"Is it something my husband would approve of?" K asked as seriously as she could, falling into step next to him instead of trying to cover him.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd like it … just maybe not in public," Tony had to tease, earning a somewhat dry look from her just before he reached over and took a hold of her arm to pull her out of the way from a car that was flying right at her. He yanked her hard enough that she fell over with him, and he surprised her when he made a point to halfway wrap around her to keep her from banging her head. Which was about when K realized how dizzy she was. "Okay, stop the program!" He shook his head and ducked for cover as the program took a little too long to end. "What's _up _with him today?" Tony grumbled.

K blinked hard for a few moments, though when she didn't pop right up to her feet, Tony shifted how he was situated to pick up her hands. "Do you _always _bleed this much?" he asked with a frown while K's head felt as though it was spinning. She'd been _fine _until he pulled her off center.

"Um … if my healing isn't working, yeah. Thought you knew that."

"I didn't know it was this … _severe_," Tony said before he shouted out the override to kill the dampener since for some reason Steve and Natasha seemed to be taking their sweet time setting things straight, though he couldn't understand why _Logan _hadn't just gotten down to it to deal with it himself.

Until he saw Logan had managed to take a nasty hit himself on the other side of the simulation room where he'd ended up with Spider-Man. Again.

"It's fine, really. Just your typical Thursday night with our usual crew." K looked over at Logan while her hands and arms protested - pain arcing up her arms even as the buzz that signaled healing kicked up a few notches. "Isn't that right, love?"

"Comparatively? Pretty much," Logan agreed, sparking off the debate freshly on which team took heavier fire and faced nastier foes.

"We handle a broader spectrum of trouble," Luke defended. "It's not like the X-Men and their robot troubles. What kind of person has _robots _pissed off at them? How does that even happen? Aren't they programmed?"

"Yeah, to kill people with an active 'x' gene," Logan said seriously.

"He … he has a point," Spider-Man said, flicking a bit of debris off of Logan's shoulder before Logan pushed him away. "I think most of the trouble they have is stuff like that. Not … Hydra takes over the world."

"Nah, we get plenty of that too," Logan disagreed while Tony stayed suspiciously quiet - for K's liking.

"You're awful quiet for a smart guy," she said softly enough that only Tony heard her.

"Logan and I have been on opposite sides of that argument for a while," Tony said simply, though he didn't hold her gaze as he said so. "He and Cap … well. They're just a lot closer in philosophy. I think they're outdated, they disagree."

She allowed the quiet between them to stretch for a moment as she weighed out what it was he was talking about. "It's not outdated to think like they do," K said as they started toward the exit. "I don't think _anyone _thinks like _you_ _do_."

Tony let out a hollow laugh. "You're not going to get started on that whole 'futurist' kick are you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm not looking at it like they are. There's value in both of your outlooks, and flaws, too."

"Oh. There are flaws now? What kind of flaws?" Tony asked with a bit more attitude than K thought he _realized _he was throwing around.

"I'm not going to try and name specifics," she said as the two of them were the last to leave the simulator. "You have a _superhuman _ability to see potential in things, but if you want me to be totally honest, it makes me worry about you. That outlook - the way you think? It can be more shortsighted than you realize."

"If this is about Ult-"

"It's not about Ultron," K said firmly, cutting him off. "And believe it or not, I'm not trying to start a fight _or a discussion_. I know where you stand on things already. And though there are many arguments you and I could have about that, I'd rather not. I don't like to get political. And that's not the point. You may be a genius in a lot of things, but you see _potential_, Tony. Only potential. And sometimes, you miss the point when you do that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked, frowning and quickly losing his previous good cheer.

"It means that sometimes the forest is _just trees_. Not anything it's capable of making, or what it might build or destroy if it were to _catch fire_, and absolutely not any of a million uses for what it's made of. It's just trees. Let it be what it is. Not what you think it _could _be, or what you're _afraid _it could be."

Tony paused and watched her for a moment. "Believe it or not, I understand _why _you and the X-Men are against registration - and as the literature stands right now, It's not right. But you have to admit - there is something to be said for knowing -"

"Tony. We were having a nice moment then you kept talking," K said, cutting across him before she stopped and turned his way. "I gave you a partial evaluation today. That's a big deal for me and you know it. So just … stop. Talking."

"Are the X-Men going to have a problem with us starting up our own school?" Tony asked, stepping closer to her so he could hear her when she invariably replied just as quietly.

"If we did, do you think Logan and Hank would be trying to help you?" K tipped her head to where Steve and Logan had their heads together, and obviously in agreement. "More mutants are being born every day. Inhumans are coming out of the woodwork left and right, and it's a pretty regular thing to find mutates in need of help."

"That doesn't even touch on the alien aspect of things," Tony added as K nodded in agreement.

"Don't have to tell me about that," she said. "We can't handle all that ourselves. Even if Charles wanted to, he doesn't have the _staff _to cover everyone that wants help."

"You sayin' you're overrun?"

"I'm saying that we're _fine _right now, but I can also see it being an issue down the road. It'll be a year anyhow before you've gotten your school straightened out. It'll take some time for you to gain some _trust _from mutants - unless … you're not opening your doors to them."

He let out a breath at that and shook his head before he offered her his arm. "We're not going to exclude."

K paused long enough to consider him then fell into step next to him, delicately resting her hand on his arm - and doing her best to ignore the crooked smile he was wearing. "I hope you stick to that, Tony, because if this school goes forward and I find out you're not treating mutant kids fairly - or diverting them to us without giving them a choice in the matter …"

"Not gonna happen," he swore. "Hey. Where's this threat coming from anyhow? We've got mutants on the team."

"I know," she said.

"Always room for one more."

"Your roster's messy," she said. "You have more members than we do."

"Bigger scale," Tony replied. "Wider focus than just anti-mutant hate crimes."

"Is _that _why you don't bother to stoop to such things?" K said, pulling him to a stop so she could look him in the eyes properly. "Genocide beneath your interest?"

And while K and Tony were sniping back and forth, Logan and Steve were going through a slightly more tempered version of the same discussion - though Steve was doing a far better job of keeping the conversation on track and focused on the new Avengers Academy, as it was being called.

"Come on, Logan," Steve said as he led the way. "I want to finalize our plans for classes and I want your input on how to handle mutants that are out of control."

"I don't know what the hell you think I can do to help with that," Logan pointed out. "I've got a _passive _mutation. Can't turn it on and off. It's just … what it is."

"Right. And you've never talked a kid down before," Steve replied dryly. "You're going to need to help teach whoever we get on staff to talk kids down and get them to focus."

"You're talkin' to the wrong guy," Logan said. "You want training for that, you need to direct yourself to Cyke and Charlie."

Steve looked irritated for just a second as something flashed behind his eyes. "Are you really going to try and tell me you're just the muscle over there?"

Logan looked up at him with a perfectly blank expression. "What else would I be?"

"I thought you and Scott were running things," Steve said, shaking his head at his old friend. "If you're just … why'd you agree to help?"

"Charlie's still the one running things," Logan said, smirking to himself. "And … I was told that when _Captain America _asks you to do something, you make a point to try an' do it."

Steve looked as if that was the very last answer he wanted to hear. "Thank you, for that. I'll keep that in mind." As Logan chuckled at Steve, the two of them finally go down to _work_. There was a lot to be done, and the fact that the Avengers weren't being shy about asking for help seemed like enough on its own for Logan to pay attention to. Besides, if he played his cards right, it might be a good way to make _sure _the Avengers were on board with Charles' dream and how to make it happen.

* * *

For as exhaustive as it had been for Scott to worry himself over everything going on, he had to admit to himself that James really had a solid way of defusing him. The kid was shameless in his affection - and his favoritism, even so far as pushing Jean's hand away from himself as he insisted that Scott keep track of him.

"I have to talk to the professor, bud," Scott told him, trying to ease James over to Jean - who really wanted nothing more than some sweet little boy snuggles.

"Me too," James decided, holding on tighter and _giggling _like a little gremlin when Jean let out a noise that conveyed exactly how betrayed she was at his clear dismissal.

"Don't you want to help Jean?" Scott prompted, trying to appeal to his tendency to _help_. Even if he was grinning at Jean over James' shoulder.

"Nope," James replied, doubling down on how tightly he was holding on to Scott.

_Just … go. With your little troublemaker_, Jean projected to Scott, though he didn't miss the tone of hurt in her voice at James' sudden and _complete _betrayal.

_Maybe he thinks the Phoenix is a -_

_Don't you even _think _it, Mr. Summers._

_-parrot for a space pirate. _

She let out a scoffing noise from the very back of her throat before she shoved him away, all while Scott was grinning widely at her. "Have fun with Charles," Jean said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me, James? We can go to the pool."

_Cheater_, Scott projected as James lifted up his head to consider Jean.

"Are you gonna talk about my Dad?" James asked, after he'd blinked a few times.

Jean looked perfectly shocked and Scott did his best to keep his expression in check. "Why would I talk about your Dad?" Scott asked.

James shrugged, but didn't make a move to either hold on tighter again or to go to Jean.

Scott let out a sigh and pulled James in to kiss the side of his head and hold onto him better. "Why don't you come with me if you're worried."

"Okay," James agreed, leaving Jean watching both of them cautiously.

_He doesn't know what's going on, Scott. He just knows you're tense around him. _

_I wasn't worried about _that, Scott projected back to her as he took his time going to talk to Charles. It was a concern, of course, that the kids would get caught up in the middle, but Scott really didn't want James to think something was wrong when so far, there really _wasn't_ anything happening. And with all the girls in the house, once things leveled out with Jean, he didn't want James thinking he didn't have someone in his corner.

Regardless of what was happening or not happening with the Avengers, Scott wasn't going to let James feel for one second like he wasn't loved and a part of the group. He didn't even realize what he was doing, exactly, until Charles reached out to him. _I can't imagine that you've found yourself lost here, after all this time. I know we've rebuilt from time to time, but you've never been lost before, my boy. _

Scott smiled to himself as he set James down near the lake. His feet had directed them on their own while Scott was lost in thought.

"What are we doing?" James asked, looking up at Scott even as he crouched down.

"I think we can spend some time playing, don't you?"

James looked out at the water and then back at Scott. "Fishin'?"

"Sure, we can fish." He offered James his hand and the two of them started toward the boathouse before Scott projected back to Charles. _I know you wanted to do some planning before classes got underway, but … _

_There's no rush, Scott, _Charles said - his mental voice dancing with pride and amusement. _I may just come to you. There may be something to your concerns over the Avengers. I just don't know what the trouble is yet. _

_Take your time, professor, _Scott replied. _I think James really is sick of playing with the other kids. He's had no patience for his sisters, and Michael has been reluctant to step away from his mother. _

_Another little one who wants to soothe the people he loves_, Charles replied. _Enjoy your Godson, Scott. I'll see if I can make contact with K or Logan. _

Scott smiled to himself. It wasn't much, but it would help him to plan for whatever might be on the horizon if he could just know what the ferals were thinking …. He could plan for whatever eventualities were around the corner. He thought.


	6. Two Aboard

**A/N - Much love to patient readers ... here. Have an overdue chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Two Aboard**

* * *

As soon as Charles reached out to K with cerebro, she excused herself from the conversation she was holding with Tony and Carol to look for somewhere that she could more fully focus on what the man had to say. _It's awfully busy right now, _K projected, eyes closed as she settled in to a quiet corner that left her tucked out of sight. _What's wrong? _

K could almost feel the mental sigh Charles had as he replied. _Nothing's wrong yet, per se. Not here. _

_You're expecting trouble though, _K replied. _Try to relax. Logan was working on bolstering up his teammates here that plan to teach. I think it might be nerves with some of them. They're used to older teenagers, but no one under 17 or 18. _

_I somehow doubt that Captain Rogers has that much trouble with little ones. _

_You'd think it wouldn't be a problem with his usual partners, _K teased. _But don't worry. When I left the room, Logan was making sure to pass the buck your way for any advice on coaching personal control of mutations. _

For a moment, it was clear Charles was weighing things out. _Is that your way of telling me that this is simply an old war buddies discussion? _

_Aside from the really crappy play to see if I can run with their team? Yeah. I think that's what it is. I don't know what's going on with Steve, but he's not his usual fully confident self. If it's not nerves over playing teacher, I don't know _what _it is. _K peeked around the corner to see how alone she was still. _Between us, I think he's bitten off more than he can chew. All of them have. The Avengers are kind of spoiled in that all they've been doing since their inception is waiting for a crisis big enough for their egos to get them off their asses._

Charles smiled to himself on hearing her outlook. As always, K cut right to the heart of it. _And they're starting to realize how much is at stake, is what you're alluding to. _

_I hope that's what's going on, _K agreed. _And I hope that they don't rope Logan into helping them more than he's already stretched _himself_. _

_And what about you?_ Charles asked. _Have they roped you, too? _

K thought about it for a long moment. _The only way I'll join up at this point is if they've got Logan deeper than I think. I don't trust that they aren't still trying to schmooze him off of the X-Men and go Avengers full time. _

_So you plan to join to keep that from being the case? _

_I plan to join so I can point out to him what's going on if he's overstretched. And then bring him _home. K shook her head. _Or … I'll join if I think that it's a smart thing to see how their school is running without rose-colored war buddy glasses … well. I might be persuaded. Or let Tony _think _he persuaded me. Either way, it ain't gonna be an easy sell for them. They need to work for it either way. _The soft sound of footfalls on the carpet down the hall drew K's attention. _We can talk later, Charles. I don't have enough information for you yet. It's been very … chummy. _

She got to her feet as Charles agreed and took a second to steal a peek to see who it was that was looking for her - and was surprised only when she saw that it was Steve and that he was wearing a concerned sort of frown. "Alright. What did Tony say to get you ducking out on everyone?" Steve asked as he came to a stop not five steps from her - smiling easily at his own joke … that she suspected wasn't _entirely _a joke. It was, however the first time all day Steve had seemed more like himself. Almost as if he too, needed to get a break from Tony.

"I just needed a little space from the full court press," K replied, matching his smile.

"He's not pushing for bodyguard again, is he?"

"No. He's pushing for me to join up. Switch badges -"

"Or at least wear theirs _and _ours on each hip with something with less fabric," Steve finished with a laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds more like him," K agreed, walking toward Steve as he tipped his head for her to follow him back to the group.

"The next time you two come back, you really should bring the kids," Steve said as they started slowly down the hall. "I haven't seen them in … well. I think Abbey was still trying to get her brother to let her 'fix' his hair."

"The Kindergarten hair salon is a regular occurance for James and Michael. Rachel's in on it now too, and Rose … she won't let the big kids do anything but braid." She let out a breath. "And, well, If you want to see the kids, it wouldn't kill you to go to Westchester. The road goes both ways," K pointed out.

"It does," Steve agreed, then the two of them fell into companionable silence for a few moments. He drew in a breath and held it before he stopped walking and turned her way. "I know you have your reasons to be wary of us, K. But I don't want to screw this up. We really do need someone to make sure we don't miss something important."

"You know you can talk to Charles or Scott any time for that," K pointed out as Steve subtly blocked her from moving further toward the group. "In fact, I would advise it since that's really their jam. They've done it before, they know how to get things underway."

"I'm not sure if you noticed," Steve said with a self conscious looking smile. "But with all the aggression surrounding the two teams, it's hard to get a chance to sit down with either of them."

"That won't get any better if Logan is here all the time," K pointed out. "There's something called a balance in play over there. And my husband figures into it pretty prominently more often than not. Even if he doesn't admit it."

"He does the same here," Steve said. "Believe it or not. He sure doesn't."

"Steve-"

"I tell you what," he said, holding up one hand. "I'll back off if you can join up -_short term_ \- to help ease up on the missions we're dealing with." Her body language made it clear that she didn't like his angle, though he soldiered on. "We really do need the consult, K. We're so close to getting things moving, and I need solid operatives in the field if I have to pull out heavy hitters to figure out _training schedules_."

"I thought you were already overtaxed on training schedules."

Steve tipped his head. "Maybe I'm hoping that they'll get a reality check if you help ease them into a scenario that your team deals with that ours doesn't. It might be good for them to see the kinds of threats our students may be facing, after all."

But that seemed to be the right kind of bait to catch K's attention, even if she didn't outwardly show it.

"It's no secret that if it's not Hydra or AIM, we really don't get many open threats," Steve said. "And I'll be honest - that was the best showing from _Tony _that I've ever seen."

She tried to look past him, but it was clear that he wasn't going to give her an easy out until she gave him an answer. "How did I go from just another X-Man to 'help train us'?"

"Ah, if you remember, you're the one that hasn't wanted to even discuss anything like membership," Steve pointed out. "We've offered before, but this is the first time that I've made it clear that we could really use your help. And it'll make the whole planning phase move faster if you and the kids are here part time. And the kids will be good for the team to be around too … ease them into it."

"Our kids are _tiny_, Steve. You'll be picking up teenagers."

"Yeah, but Jan is dying on the vine waiting for one of her own," he pointed out, finally stepping out of the way just as Jan was ranting and raving about the pictures on Logan's phone of James and Rachel. Just then, Logan turned his head toward them with a smile caught on his features. He locked gazes with K and gave her a little wink before breaking into one of his very best grins, though that really only had K missing the expression Steve was wearing. Just like earlier, he was throwing her off her game. Hard.

"I ... " K started to say, losing her train of thought partway through. "... there are other things in play," she said finally, frowning to herself for the little mental slip. But she couldn't focus on her own moment of distraction. "He teaches in Westchester. So do I. And I know for a fact that Scott and Charles are in planning mode for the school year- rotations, classes, extra curricular schedules-"

"Perfect. Then it's the right time to coordinate with everyone," Steve replied as Tony stepped up looking troubled.

K blinked out of her distraction to focus on Steve more properly. "But Logan can't play intermediary for that. You _need _to coordinate with Scott and Charles."

Steve was smiling crookedly, obviously ready to say something in response when Tony cut him off.

"Funny thing just happened," Tony said, narrowing his eyes at K for an instant. "The recording from our little session is MIA."

"I haven't been near your booth, Mr. Stark," K said, smiling at him and falling into an easy tease like she usually did, though she was telling the truth. She hadn't been anywhere near the booth -unsupervised anyhow.

"You disappeared for a while," Tony pointed out. "Steve had to go looking."

"I didn't erase anything," K promised as she looked between the two of them. Something was off, she just couldn't place it. Tony's thinly veiled accusation was normal enough but Steve wasn't using his usual stern expression when faced with a security issue. And this seemed like something he would be concerned with considering how _long _he'd been after her for anything close to what the earlier session had been for an evaluation.

"I think that's Tony's way of saying he wants a round two," Steve teased. "Or a chance to utterly fail at an X-Men level program."

Tony scoffed as K's head tipped slightly and she focused a little harder on Steve. "Only if she's going to be my partner," Tony said with a grin.

Steve crossed his arms. "Nope. Can't happen unless she joins," Steve said - and both of them turned toward K with their own hopeful looks.

"Oh come on," K said, letting her shoulders drop. "You can't come at me with the big … long eyelashes … and _you_ … you're only missing your star-spangled panties."

Tony grinned crookedly and offered her his arm, which she took after a moment. "If we're going full recruit mode, I should step in and tell you about the _benefits _that come with being an Avenger. Even if you're just moonlighting."

"You _wish _I was moonlighting."

"I do. I really, really do," Tony agreed - which got a low laugh from K.

"I still don't want anything to do with _one on one _time, Mr. Stark."

"Oh _sure_. The lady doth protest too much," Tony shot back with a grin. "Though I didn't expect my _eyelashes _to be at the forefront of my many many selling points."

"Are you admitting that you're whoring yourself for membership?" K challenged.

"Would it work?" Tony laughed before he started his selling routine with Steve watching them leave with a little glint in his eyes.

* * *

Abbey was the first to greet her parents when they came in - both of them a bit worse for wear from how the day had gone. Long hours of drills and sims, enough that they both had a chance to pair up with several different Avengers just to see how things would roll with both of them in the mix.

"How were things at the tower?" Jean asked, doing her best not to sound _too _anxious about what the answer might be.

"Shocking noone, you guys adjusted to me much faster," K answered as Logan chuckled to himself with Abbey hanging off of his arm.

"She ain't wrong," Logan said with a laugh as Abbey giggled, though she tried to hide it.

"So …" Jean said, pausing as she tried to slow her panic. "You're joining their team now too?"

"That … is still up for debate," K replied.

"She's got an ID. It's not," Logan said with a hollow laugh.

"I'm not joining them unless I'm taking over," K said as Rose and James made their way over with Rachel hot on their heels - all three of them intent on tackling her.

"Still a yes," Logan argued. "You'll have Cap bringin' you coffee by the end of the week."

"Of course I will," K laughed. "It's part of the contract. _If _I sign on."

"Why am I not surprised?" Logan teased as he leaned over and stole a kiss. Rachel bounced from K to Logan an as soon as she shouted 'up' at him, he reached down with his free hand for her. She grabbed on to his wrist tightly and he picked her up, letting her dangle just long enough to curl his arm and pull her in for a hug that she couldn't escape from. She was giggling uproariously as he and Abbey tickled her until she was asking them to '_top top!_'

As soon as they stopped, Rachel pushed the long wispy red hair out of her face and grinned at Logan. "Hi," Rachel said, then leaned over to give him a sloppy baby kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," Logan answered, returning the favor by kissing her quickly, then growling as he acted like he was going to bite her neck - rewarded with more giggles before Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his shoulder. Finally, Logan turned toward Jean. "I got a better idea of what Cap's asking for while K kept the hunyacks at bay."

"Oh?" Jean asked, relaxing slightly since Logan was the one to bring it up - and he didn't make her or Scott ask about it.

"And I think you can relax. We'll have things wrapped up before you're halfway through. It'll take some work _now_, but by the time Stark has the building ready-"

"Which is on a fast track," K interjected.

Logan nodded "-we'll be able to step back. I'm not trainin' for them. They wanted me to do what Slim an' Charlie do and I told 'em I wasn't up for it. Don't be surprised if Cap comes by to chat with Charlie. I'll do a lot for 'im, but I'm not gonna pretend like I know how to handle anything outside of the worst cases."

"Logan, you do more than that," Jean said, though she was glad to hear that Logan was holding a line with Steve, at least. "You're great with more than the worst cases."

Logan gave her a dry look as Rachel finally let go of his neck. "That's who I get assigned to, and you know it. And since that's the kind of kids I handle, that's what I know. And we can be damn sure they ain't gonna bother messin' with kids in that kind of trouble."

Jean couldn't help the laugh that slipped out at that. _This _was why she liked when K went with him to the tower. He still helped them like he wanted to, but he didn't get railroaded into more than he wanted to do. She still wasn't sure though if it was because he was distracted with her or if she kept them on their toes with her refusal to cooperate. Either way - it worked, and as invconvenient as it was for both of them to be at the tower when Scott and Jean were stressed out about the beginning of their pregnancy, it was still less stressful (to Jean) to know that Logan wasn't getting _directed_ as easily.

"Scott's finishing up the preliminary schedules with Charles," Jean said. "If you want to wait a little while, I'm sure he'd like to hear how things went."

"I'm pretty beat, Jeannie," Logan replied with a grin, then pulled his wife closer once Rachel had let him go. "Got after Cap to reach out to coordinate though. If he hasn't called by tomorrow, I'll get James to help me make 'im." He turned to James, who was balancing on his tip toes to avoid stepping on the cracks in the wood flooring. "Right, kiddo?"

"Right!" James agreed, landing with a stomp on a four-way crack.

"Catch ya later, Jeannie," Logan said as the five of them headed down toward their suite leaving Jean both relieved and concerned since it sounded a lot like Logan was taking the whole family with him tomorrow.

She had just gotten to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea - a fact that had her smiling to herself as she started cutting out the caffeine as soon as she found out she had a little one on the way - when the anxious background noise of Scott's mind seemed to pick up a little bit. The two of them were _always _in each other's minds, always listening, always paying attention to what the other had to contend with - and they were always watching out for one another. So when Scott had sensed that Jean was done chatting with the Howlett family, he couldn't stop himself from testing the waters and reaching out to her to wordlessly check in. It wasn't much - just a little concentration on his end of their psychic bond was all it took for Jean to be aware that he was _asking_. And before she could think to try and temper her reaction, he caught the tone of her thoughts.

_He's leaving then, _Scott surmised. His mental voice made it perfectly clear that he was fully expecting it, too.

_No, _Jean projected back to him. _He said he tried to pass the buck to you on planning … and that if you don't get a phone call by the time he gets there -_

_Tomorrow. _

_Yes, tomorrow. If you don't get a phone call, he'll make it happen. _

_Right. _

Jean sighed. She felt awful that the two of them weren't seeing eye to eye again. She figured she'd been getting spoiled with how well things had gone for so long … it really had seemed like all of the strife between Logan and Scott was behind them. Until moments like this popped up. _Give him a chance, sweetheart_, Jean said. _He has a hard time turning Captain Rogers down. And you would too. _

_Jean, this isn't … _Scott's mental voice sounded just as tired as Logan did wen he was talking about the plans for the Avengers Academy. _It's not the same for me. _

_No. Of course not. For you, he's Captain America - a childhood hero. For him … he's an old friend. Yes. It's different, but I'm sure if he asked you to do something, you'd bend over backwards to not let him down. _

_I guess we'll never know, _Scott said. _Because there's no way in hell I'm getting a phone call from Captain America. _

"Scott," Jean said to herself in a sigh before she projected to him. _You don't know that. He'll call. _

_Yeah. or Logan will make him. That's the kind of open outreach we've been shooting for. _He blew out a breath that was enough to interrupt the ongoing discussion he was having with Charles. "I'm sorry, professor, I'm just a little distracted."

"As well you should be," Charles replied with a warm smile. "Go. Be distracted. We can't procede much further until we can talk to Logan and K and be sure of which extracurriculars they plan to continue offering."

"Which is bound to be a short list if they're both going to be running around being Avengers."

Charles wanted to argue the point, but he knew there was no way that Scott would relax until he had a clear response from the Avengers on what they needed from _his _team to get their act together. "I'll let you know if I hear from them, Scott. But for now, I'm quite sure Jean and Rachel can use your attention."

Scott smirked to himself almost belatedly as if it took a moment for the blessings he actually had already in front of him already to sink in again. "Yeah. I promised Rachel I'd bring her some ice cream." He smiled more crookedly at that. "And I'll catch Logan in the morning."

"You missed him this morning," Charles pointed out. "And as I recall, that was the plan today as well."

"Yeah, but i'm stealing his keys tonight," Scott said as he got to his feet, wearing that same crooked smile. "Hers too."

Charles laughed quietly as he watched Scott go. It had been far too long since Scott had gotten into a little trouble making - and if Logan and K thought they were going to slip out before Scott had said his piece, they were obviously mistaken. And that had Charles relaxing as well. Obviously Scott had a plan in place - he just needed to get onto the first step before he could enact it. And obviously, he was tired of waiting for things to fall into place.


	7. Ebb And Flow

**A/N - Hey all ... looks like isolation is doing something for working through. I'm not quite to where I want to be in this story, but things are happening. I'm just ... trying not to give it away before it's time. So ... Let's see what I can power through before the shit hits the fan here. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Ebb and Flow**

* * *

It was sheer _luck _that Logan hadn't woken up as early as usual, because if he had, he'd have noticed very early that his keys were missing. He'd have very likely gotten disruptive with the perpetrator, and he'd have very very likely started a fight.

But none of that was the case.

In fact, Logan had started to wake up at his usual time only for K to throw her leg over his waist and refuse to let him go. "No. I've earned my lazy wake up," she informed him. "And that includes you being here in bed." When he opened his mouth to argue it _-just a little_ \- she reached up and covered his mouth with a whisper soft '_shhhhh_'. Not that he was in the mood to argue with her on it.

So, by the time the two of them finally decided it was time to move, Scott was waiting by the coffee maker as it finished brewing. "Still in recovery mode?" he had to tease, though there wasn't much mirth to his tone. Especially considering the fact that he hadn't gotten any closure on _his _issues. Not when so much of what Scott needed to do hinged on what Logan was up to.

"Somethin' like that," Logan agreed, though it was clear to him very quickly that Scott's playful tone was a thin veneer. He watched Scott out of the corner of his eye as he helped the twins settle in at the table then walked over to get coffee for himself and K. "Got a little time to clear up some crap before things get movin', eh?" He'd expected Scott to _speak _a little faster, but it wasn't until he had filled both mugs, picked them up, openly watched Scott from two feet away and then turned back toward the table before Scott actually opened his mouth.

"Yeah. That's … a little time," Scott's voice faded off in spite of himself then cleared his throat, and for an instant, Logan could have sworn Scott wanted to joke around a little more. But that was, of course, wishful thinking. Especially when the next words out of his mouth were: "I'm going to need you to finalize your schedule for fall sooner rather than later."

"I thought that's what you were doin' with Charlie the past few days," Logan said with a frown while K got the little ones settled in with a bite to eat.

Scott paused, the muscle at his jaw working under strain as he tried to choose his words carefully. There was so much wrong with that sentence and Scott wasn't sure which part was even setting him off at this point. The almost lazy tone to Logan's voice on something that would make or break any one of the dozen schedules Scott had already laid out ahead of time since Logan had been so hard to corner to make _one _plan? Or was it the fact that he insisted on calling the professor 'Charlie' or 'Chuck' or any number of other nicknames that wasn't respectful or appreciated by _anyone_? Or maybe it had more to do with how easily Logan could drift between one group or another like he just _belonged _there.

Scott let out a slow breath and wrapped his hand around the keys in his pocket that he'd stolen the night before, realizing for an instant that he was falling back into old patterns. All of this had been resolved. Mostly. Then he caught Logan smirking at K and again his irritation flared up. It was a little of all of that, sure. But it was the fact that Scott- _no_, the _team _needed Logan to stay close and he was flaking off with the Avengers. _Again_. Like he had nothing and noone to answer to, and what was worse, K seemed to be going along with it.

"I can't do that until I know if you'll be available or not," Scott said through his teeth - his meter slow as he tried to keep his temper. "And before you tell me that Captain Rogers will be calling, I'd like to remind you that it hasn't ever happened _yet_ when there needed to be coordination. It's pretty clear that the Avengers still don't give a damn about how or if this place runs. Especially when they're getting everything they need."

It was a slap - and a good one. And Logan took it exactly as the attack he'd heard. His easy smile slipped in a blink and he narrowed his eyes at Scott, reading between the lines at the blatant 'you don't care about the school' that had slipped into Scott's commentary. Whether or not he meant Logan to be lumped in with the rest of the Avengers really didn't matter anymore. Not just then.

"You got somethin' you want off your chest, _Fearless_?" Logan shot back. "Cause I'm pretty damn sure I already told you I wasn't plannin' on teachin' for them come fall."

Scott held his gaze stoically as always. "Right. You still haven't told me what you _are _planning on either."

"I'm runnin' with it as I go," Logan said in a disbelieving tone that had Scott bristling as he got to his feet, and James stood up next to him - on his chair, defusing the two men as he leaned into his father - and quickly reminding them both that they needed to take it down a notch. Logan sighed as he let James snuggle in - one hand covering most of the little guy's back. He didn't want to fight with Scott. Not over this. Not when he knew it'd just be a strain on Jeannie, too. And that was the direct opposite of what Logan was shooting for. "I'll get an answer for you today. And if I can't get a straight answer out of 'em, then you can just go ahead and pick it for 'em. Cap said he'd call. If he drops the ball, just work out the schedule you like best."

James wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and pulled, and a moment later, Logan had picked him up.

"Jean's trying to rest up," Scott said after a beat. Watching James and Logan seemed to remind him that this was a little bigger than the petty squabbles they were used to tossing around. "The kids are wearing her out."

"I'm takin' 'em with today," Logan said, setting Scott back.

Scott's shock replaced the deep frown he'd been wearing and his lips parted in silent protest, since the words he wanted to say anyhow simply weren't anywhere near the forefront of his mind. Logan hadn't taken the kids to the tower for more than a drive by in … well. Ever, he didn't think. And Rachel was going to be miserable if her best friends weren't around to play with. "You don't have to-"

"She needs a break, you're plannin'," Logan said. "An' if we're gonna get Cap set before class starts here, I need to get it done. Won't hurt 'em to spend a day in the tower."

"Think of poor Jan," K said, her focus on the paper and her coffee halfway to her lips. "She's deprived to the point of depravation."

And though Scott really hated the idea of the kids going to the tower to be around the Avengers … even he had to admit that Janet Van Dyne around small children was something kind of magical. He'd seen her in the field calming down kids and crowds … and he honestly couldn't figure out why she wasn't second in command on that team. Until, of course, he figured in the egos in play. "Even so," Scott said. "That's a long day for them to be stuck in a building like that."

K smirked to herself, well hidden behind her mug. "They'll just be that much happier to see you tonight when we bring home burgers."

"It's Bobby's night to cook, you don-" Scott said, then stopped short and laughed to himself. "Right. Smart."

As the Howlett family packed up to go, Scott felt a heavy weight over his head, realizing that he hadn't exactly gotten his point across. Still. Somehow, the big fight was avoided, but he didn't know how that had happened. And he _knew _that it would come back around. But before he could open his mouth again, the phone rang with the caller ID showing up as 'Stark Industries'. Scott didn't realize he was playing with Logan's keychain as he frowned at the name on the ID.

Logan whistled shrilly, earning himself giggle from the three kids, but Scott barely registered it when Logan called out 'Give me my damn keys'. Scott didn't look up for more than an instant while he answered the phone. As he said 'hello', he tossed Logan the keys - and before he could fully register that it was _Pepper _and not Cap speaking in her usual brisk and business like tone about scheduling issues, they were out the door leaving Scott with a different kind of burn starting up.

Logan didn't see it. He couldn't. The Avengers weren't taking the X-Men seriously. Again. Already, from what Scott had heard from Pepper, the Avengers were trying to lay down when the X-Men could have access to Logan _and _K - not the other way around. Which only left Scott with his jaw flexing again and wanting to blast a hole through something vital. It left a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought about it.

Clearly, Hank was right, just not in the ways he thought. From what he saw, the X-Men were losing the whole damn Howlett family - and they were losing them without even the courtesy of an honest conversation. He didn't realize how angry he was getting, either. Not until Warren interrupted his thoughts.

"Woah. Take it down, bright eyes. Who made you mad?" Warren asked. "Or do I even _need _to ask?"

When Scott turned his way with a scowl, Warren pointed at Scott's head. "You're glowing more."

"Right." Scott didn't bother trying to rein it back though. Not when he knew he needed to burn off some frustration. But first … Rachel and Jean were still in their suite. And he'd promised Rachel that he'd bring his girls blueberry pancakes since Jean was starting to really feel symptomatic. And that was what was _really _important.

Scott took a moment to close his eyes as he returned to the kitchen - he could walk through every inch of the mansion and the grounds blindfolded if he wanted to - and then set himself to work to take care of his family. He needed to step back a little, and that, he decided, was what he'd focus on for the moment. As much as it pained him to do so, he knew that the professor could manage on his own. He always had. Even if that meant Scott distancing himself a little, too.

* * *

The Howlett kids … weren't sure what they could or should do with themselves once they got up to the tower. There were no toys or distractions for them to make use of. No games they could play. No coloring books or age-appropriate movies queued up for them to dive into. And all of the adults were caught up with the planning for the Academy. Which meant it wasn't long at all before the three of them were bored.

Abbey had it easiest, of course. The girl had an eye for color and she loved to wear pretty things, so finding Jan and making a friend was easy enough when she said hello by asking if the dainty gold and black watch bearing two back to back 'c's was Chanel. Jan spun on her heel with a disbelieving look on her face before she crouched down and grinned up at Abbey.

"Did your mom teach you about that logo?" she asked as the light danced in her eyes, taking in the tiny details on the little girl that were harder to see from above. The girl had her mother's features and her father's coloring, though the smirk … that smirk was clearly 100% Logan. And Jan loved it.

Abbey nodded her head. "And my Auntie Jeannie and Auntie 'Ro. They're really smart about that kind of stuff."

"Oh, totally," Jan agreed, then leaned toward her to let her voice drop to a whisper. "Did you know I design things too?"

Whatever Jan was expecting, it was _not _for Abbey to smile widely and nod slowly before telling her what she knew. "Uh-huh. My Auntie Jeannie bought me a dress you made." Abbey leaned forward and whispered to match Jan. "It's my favorite on account of it's yellow, and yellow's my very favorite color."

"Mine too," Jan said, even more wide eyed - and clearly enchanted with Logan's daughter. "Would you like to help me design something?"

"Really?" Abbey asked, blinking innocently. "Can we make something for Rachel?"

"Is that your Auntie Jeannie's little girl?"

When Abbey nodded, Jan nearly melted on the spot. "Yep! She's my favorite little kid that's not my brover and sister."

"Uh … _yes_. Yes we can make something for Rachel." She offered Abbey her hand then put her other hand to the side of her mouth to call out to Logan and K. "I'm taking your daughter to my studio - you might not get her back!"

"Wouldn't advise that," Logan called back. "Keepin' her that is."

"Why? Does she bite?"

"Yes," Abbey said with a wicked little smile that had Jan laughing.

"Okay. Then we'll just design some things, how's that?"

As the two of them skipped off, the twins stood away from the rest of the group, side by side, holding hands and staring out of the large windows overlooking the city. Rose didn't want to get too close to the glass and James wasn't going to let her stand there alone and nervous. So he held her hand and stayed close as Rose clutched her blanket tightly under her chin.

K was near them, watching over the two of them while listening to Steve, and Logan make actual progress on their plans for the school - primary of which was Logan insisting that they consult Charles _now _before they got too far ahead of themselves.

Oddly, though this was the kind of thing that Tony would have spearheaded, Steve was running the show. And to top it off, Steve seemed reluctant to reach out to Charles. It was strange enough that when Tony made it into the kitchen where they were trying to chat away from everyone else, he seemed to have quite suddenly realized how much Steve was over-doing. He opened his mouth to say something when K simply reached over and covered his mouth. "You have control issues," she said.

"Says the woman that can't keep her hands off me," Tony countered.

"You should be so lucky," K deadpanned.

"I should be," Tony agreed, smirking to himself and settling in to drink coffee with her as they watched Steve and Logan go back and forth. Logan was clearly tired of the back and forth and the pressure for him to come to the city full time, though, and as Steve pushed for more, Logan got out his phone to call Charles. "He seem more pushy to you?" Tony asked quietly.

"Lil bit," K agreed, which had the two of them sharing a look before Charles' voice could be heard on speakerphone. Which caught the twins' attention.

Rose had spun in place so quickly, her little curls had swung out from her head, and without another cue, James fell into step with her toward the sound of Charles' voice. As they so often did, the two of them watched the adults as they talked about things that made precious little sense to them. They heard a lot of the same kind of things that Uncle Scooter and Uncle Charlie talked about … and since Charlie was chatting, that wasn't a surprise. But the facial expressions that Steve was making …

James gave Rose's hand a little squeeze then let go of her to wander over to Steve. He didn't like it when people he loved looked that irritated, and he had thought it was going to be a fun day with less irritated people. But that wasn't what he was seeing.

"We don't plan to offer the same classes that you do," Steve said. "We don't _need _to, and we should, in fact, have entirely different options, if I'm being frank. The reason we haven't reached out for curriculum advice is that we don't want to offer anything like what you do." He frowned when he felt a tug, but his expression softened when he saw James looking up at him and a moment later, Steve picked him up and lowered his volume. "We don't have a telepath on staff to teach psychic defense and it's just not something we run into. That's an X-Men problem, professor."

"Maybe so," Charles said. "But it is a basic part of self defense. And a skill that your team as it stands could benefit from greatly."

"I was under the impression that the world isn't full of evil telepaths," Steve said dryly.

"It only takes one or two evil telepaths for a bad day," K pointed out as she picked up Rose, who looked like she was starting to have a bad day herself. She was clutching her blanket tighter now that James wasn't at her side and making soft noises of discomfort. K pulled her into a hug and held on to her as Charles and Steve continued their discussion. But K was too distracted by Rose as she pushed her forehead into the crook of K's neck and squirmed uncomfortably.

Tony had never seen Rose act like this, and it took him no time at all to try and help her, too. He started out making a few faces at her and trying to get her to smile, but when it was apparent that wasn't doing the trick, he reached out to push her a curl out of her face … and Rose leaned toward him with her arms up.

Naturally, he abandoned his coffee and picked her up from K to let her curl in, which left Steve in a bit more peace as he found himself unable to get too angry with James looking appropriately upset with him when he'd start to get frustrated with Charles. "How about this," Steve said as James crossed his arms and did his best imitation of his father glaring. "We'll focus on the basics for now and when we get closer to the school actually opening, we'll figure out a time for someone on your end to come and talk to whatever kids we have about psychic defense?"

"Fair enough," Charles agreed. "We truly would like to see your school flourish, Captain Rogers. As it stands now, we could use someone else picking up some of these kids, too."

When the line when dead, Steve picked up James and tossed him in the air - higher than he was used to being tossed. He laughed until he realized how high up he was - then there was a sharp little intake of breath before James stiffened up - and Steve caught him an instant later. He hadn't even gotten close to considering another toss when James _latched on _to him and held on tightly, redirecting Steve entirely from playing to wrapping the little guy up. "Too high?"

"Mm-Hmm," James agreed, holding on tighter.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Ninjas?"

"Sure," Steve agreed. "We could use a little break from all the school talk anyhow, right?"

"Pl-e-e-ease?" James said, drawing it out. When Steve opened his mouth, he leaned forward and covered Steve's mouth with both hands.

"Got it," Steve agreed, well muffled. "Enough talking."

The group settled in, and all was relatively quiet in the tower as Steve assured Logan that they'd reached out to handle any scheduling issues between the two teams. James was effectively monopolizing Steve and Logan - shushing Steve every time he tried to talk shop to the point Steve was openly laughing. It wasn't good for productivity, but there really wasn't much else going on - and the antsiness that Steve had been showing so clearly seemed to melt away with James picking at him.

But Rose still looked like she was hurting more than she should, and though she seemed pretty comfortable with Tony, it was clear they weren't going to get a full day at the tower.

* * *

Scott frowned deeply to himself when someone started to pull on his shirt. His eyebrows drew together and he shifted his head slightly only to realize that somehow, he'd fallen asleep at his desk. When he opened his eyes, it was to see James - with his head on the desk next to Scott, smiling crookedly. Which was enough to startle him awake fully.

"You needed a nap?" James asked, not slowing down as Scott sat upright and stretched before he climbed up in his lap. "Not 'sposed to sleep onna desk."

Scott looked around the room and bit off a curse at the papers that were scattered around him. The window had been open and the breeze had apparently picked up, though for the life of him, Scott couldn't remember falling asleep - though he hadn't been sleeping well at all lately. "Yeah, bud, I know." He turned and peeked at the clock, shocked at the time. "You guys came home early, huh?"

"Rosie didn't feel good," James explained patiently. He'd only been speaking more clearly since the Howletts had gotten back from there vacation and Scott had been honestly disappointed to hear that James was losing the little lisp he'd had. But when he said his sister's name - it was still barely there, softening up the 'r' just enough that it was hard not to smile at him. "So we came back."

"Did you have fun at the tower?" Scott asked as he stood up with James in his arms, blinking a few imes to himself at the fact that he was a little more off balance than he'd expected to be.

"Yeah. I watched _ninja _movies with Cap!" James sighed to himself. "But he didn't wanna have a popcorn fight because he would _lose_."

"Who told you that?" Scott asked, though he was a little irked that Captain Rogers needed them for _movies _of all things.

"Aunt Nat," James said in a matter of fact tone. "An' Uncle Purple."

Scott smiled widely. "You mean Hawkeye?"

"No," James said, shaking his head. "_Purple_."

"Alright, bud," Scott said, smirking to himself. "Why don't you tell me about it over dinner?"

"O-kay," James agreed. "Then ice cream?"

Scott turned to James. "Since when do you want ice cream?" James shrugged, but didn't answer, so Scott took it to be a sign that something was _wrong _with the family. Which only had him half dreading the 'discussion' that was soon to follow. But for the moment, he had his godson to take care of him.


	8. Slow Truce

**A/N - Hello, friends and followers. First of all, many thanks to robbiepoo2341 and KJAX89 on their reviews. It's nice to try and get back into the swing of things, even if my brain isn't entirely firing right with all the uncertainty around us. I hope like hell you're all healthy and doing well. Stay safe. Stay isolated, and Hail Hydrate. From my real-life bestie who is an ER nurse working in a COVID-19 screening tent - 'Keep away from people and wash your f'ing hands, for Christ's sake' **

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Slow Truce**

* * *

The weeks following the debacle of scheduling had only been tentatively peaceful. The ladies were getting along well, the kids were great - but Scott and Logan were increasingly strained. It seemed as if the same old arguments were creeping up haunting and hovering over both of them, and the women in their lives were doing their level best to remind them both to leave it in the rear view mirror where it belonged.

And when things got too close to the line for everyone, one or _all _of the kids would intervene, effectively defusing the situation without any trouble.

There were a few curiosities between them all though. For one thing, the kids all seemed to be on a bender for sweets. All of them. Which was odd in that none of Logan and K's kids usually went for anything sweeter than maybe a touch of chocolate, but now? They were happily going along with Jean's whims for whatever struck her fancy. Which, of course, Jean loved.

And while Scott and Logan were at a truce of sorts, and Jean was soaking up the kids attention, K was just _a little _off. But she couldn't put her finger on what it was for the life of her. For the longest time, she blamed Logan for it. Especially when it seemed like every single time that she had a handle on what was _wrong _or that she felt like she was going the right way with things …

He would frustrate her beyond a coherent argument with a crooked, trouble making smirk that she had yet to find a good defense against. She was pretty sure he was doing it on purpose, too. And even if he wasn't it was entirely his fault that she couldn't think straight. Conscious application or not - it was still his fault.

But K didn't have time to go after Logan when she had _Kurt _following her around and doting on her. Jean thought it was the height of hilarity, of course. Especially since K was not, in fact, expecting like Kurt thought. Every time K tried to correct him on that fact, Kurt simply didn't believe her. The house was of no help to her at all. And to keep Jean amused and relaxed, K did her best not to snap at Kurt - particularly since he was being _so _incredibly helpful and doting on both women.

The kids were playing nearby, and though the girls had roped James into another tea party, he'd gotten them to at least make it less like a tea party and more like a _party_. Which really just meant that the group of them were drinking their 'tea' and running around the room. It was the only way they could get him to play with them. And Rachel _really _wanted him to play with them. As evidenced by how she kept following him around and holding his hand.

And although Kurt really wanted to pick at the boy, it was far more fun getting after Logan's wife. Until she stopped playing nice with him, that is.

"We really need to find you a girl," K said as she leaned back in her chair near Jean - who was _highly _amused.

"What can I say?" Kurt said with a smirk. "I feel as though I must do more to ensure that you'll keep the family where you belong when this nonsense with the Avengers school has blown over." He handed her a cup of coffee as he sat down between the two women. "And you prefer the way that _we _take care of you here. I can sense it."

K gave him a dry look, though she gingerly took the cup from him. "I should be insulted," she said. "I've given you no reason to think that I'm pregnant. I've even gone out of my way to tell you that I'm not." Kurt kept smiling wider. "Am I fat? Is that it?"

Jean burst out laughing, but Kurt's smile only got wider. "No. But you are _glowing_."

"Oh, _shut up _I am _not_."

Kurt smile stretched into something almost obscene. "Are you trying to say that I don't know my best friend and all of his tells?"

"No, I'm saying you trust him enough that you believe his bullshit even when you should _know better_." K leaned toward him and Kurt mirrored her movement until she was close enough to whisper in his ear. "Did he explicitly say that _I _was pregnant?"

"Of course he-" Kurt started out with full bluster and stopped halfway through his rant as he thought it over. K raised one eyebrow and held his gaze until she saw the moment that Kurt realized Logan was stringing him along. For an instant, a blush rose up high on his cheeks as it often did when he was angry - though it only lasted an instant. His shoulders relaxed and he gently picked up K's hand to kiss the back of it. "My deepest apologies for not believing you sooner, _mein Freund_," Kurt said in rich, warm tones that he usually saved for his top shelf flirting. "If you would be so kind as to excuse me, I believe I have pressing matters to attend to."

"Please, give my husband exactly what he's been asking for, sweet dashing and devilish little elf," K replied just as haughty as he had sounded.

"How could I not when he's been asking for it so loudly and I've gotten permission," Kurt said before he tipped his head to Jean and disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

"Logan was having so much fun watching him," Jean laughed. "Scott too, if you want to be honest. Kurt's going to work him over."

"He'll heal," K said with a wave. "That's what he gets for making me extra paranoid while he's getting his kicks out of lying to his best friend."

"He'll argue that he wasn't lying," Jean said, smiling to herself.

"He can argue. But he'll be wrong. Intentionally misleading him is the same as lying by omission. Or worse." K shook her head and pulled her feet up underneath herself and sighed as she relaxed into her seat.

Jean tried to turn away from K - she really did. The kids were still getting along, and they never failed to be a good distraction, but … "I'm a little surprised to hear how strongly you're insisting there's not another on the way - I _know_," Jean said, holding up one hand. "I know you're not, I just … I thought you two were talking about another one."

K nodded once then turned toward Jean. "What time would we have to do _anything _right now if we had another one?" K asked. "The kids are great, and I know he's enchanted with babies as much as your sweetheart, but honestly. If we're splitting time between teams and taking care of our _three_ \- what time would that leave for a baby?"

"Okay, but still-"

"And that's not even factoring in what the hell I'd do if we ended up with twins again," K said, half-cutting Jean off from her thought. She sighed heavily. "I wouldn't mind _one_, to be honest, but … all things considered, I think it's best if we hold off for a while. Let the little ones get bigger, more independent. Not like we have a small window to work with as far as being _able _to have more. As far as I know, anyhow."

"Yeah, that's entirely not fair," Jean said, smiling again since she knew how much Logan would love a new baby of his own. At any time. "But I'm glad to hear you're not telling him no forever."

K turned her way fully. "How the hell would I do that when even _now _when I'm trying to be reasonable and careful I can't even _think _when he looks at me _like that_?"

"Seems like a good reason to cut back," Jean said airily.

"Yes. I know. Yes, that is the plan, even if it looks to the contrary." K sighed again. "You know we're planning to back you guys up. Don't get anxious just because it looks otherwise. It's not."

"I know that and you know that, but the boys …"

"Won't listen anyhow," K finished. "Because they're idiots when it comes to dealing with each other."

"Truer words," Jean said in a breath, then let the relative silence fall between them - the quiet only filled with the sounds of their kids playing and negotiating terms on their tea party. In particular Rachel insisting on kissing James' cheek when he gave her his cookies. "I hope this Avengers Academy thing works out quickly."

"That's why we're pushing so hard," K agreed. "I know they have a ton of members on their roster, but honestly … most of them are entirely unreliable. I think it might be a qualifier to join the team."

Jean did what she could to stop the bark of a laugh that slipped by her before she covered her mouth, but it was too late. The kids were quick to pick up on something being _funny_, too, and the next thing Jean knew, she had a whole flock of little kids pulling on her arms and crawling around her wanting to know what she was laughing at - which had her laughing harder just from how _concerned _they all looked. That or the giggles that followed their concern as she kept laughing. They had no idea what was so funny, but they were laughing with her all the same.

* * *

Abbey was reading to her siblings and Rachel in the living room. She was just starting to read, but she thought she was doing pretty good, all things considered. And the littler kids loved it. The only irritating part was James trying to _help _her read, but this time, at least, Rachel had more or less tackled him and was leaning over his back so he couldn't get up and _help _again.

He didn't look too bothered, either, even if he had his head on his arm and was pushing a toy Jeep back and forth. Abbey was only halfway through _There's No Place Like Space_ when James shifted his head on his arm closer to his wrist when Rose slid down and took a hold of his arm to snuggle up with him. Like they always did with him on the left and Rose using him for a pillow whenever possible. Abbey smiled to herself and kept reading because _that _meant that Rosie was going to take a nap, and even if James wasn't in the mood to take a nap, he would too.

She really loved how much her baby siblings took care of each other like that all the time. And most of the time, what they did, Rachel did too. She _tried _not to get sleepy while they nodded off, but the room was the right temperature to be cozy, but not hot. And the rest of the house was pretty quiet. Kurt was with them reading a book of his own since Abbey _told him _she didn't need his help, but she knew e was watching them … just in case she _did _need help.

She was down to the last few pages when she heard Uncle Scooter down the hallway - and he sounded like he _really _needed a hug.

"I think it's our best option, Jean," Scott said, and he glanced toward the kids all stretched out for an instant before he dropped his voice lower, though Abbey had paused in her reading to listen to what was happening. "Not for a long time, but … just to make sure we have a peaceful start. For how hard it was to get here, I don't want either of us to be stressed. And before you say anything, I know that when I'm upset it takes its toll on you."

"True, but I don't think we need to _leave_, Scott," Jean said. "Rachel will be heartbroken if she doesn't get to spend more time with the twins."

"It might be kinder for her to get a break from them sooner than later," Scott said grimly. "Especially since we don't know how long-"

"Scott." Her tone held a warning, and from there, the Summers' held each others gazes, though that only had Abbey watching them more openly.

"_Schatzi_," Kurt said in a warm, soft rumble. "Do you need help?"

"_Nein_," Abbey said, shaking her head before she forced a smile and re-crossed her legs on the floor. "I'm okay."

Kurt smiled crookedly and went back to his book, though he was clearly still watching her. "You are sounding more and more like your father, _Liebling_."

Abbey smiled right back at him, but went back to her story, hoping to finish it before Scott and Jean slipped away. A quick glance at the little kids showed that Kurt would have no trouble watching them since all of them were sound asleep and stacked on James in some way. But, by the time she managed to end her book, both of them had slipped away. She frowned to herself and got up to get her coloring book. It would be easier for her to give Scott a hug when he showed up again if she wasn't in the middle of a story, after all.

* * *

And while Scott was making his plans to deal with matters for his little family, Logan was getting pulled deeper and deeper into Steve's plotting and planning. He was entirely distracted with making sure things were in line - and he was mentally exhausted for it. He barely looked at the incredibly abbreviated schedule that Jean handed him - while Scott was off making phone calls.

Logan was never the one to deal with all this whenever the school had taken damage - that was Scott's forte. And he'd been sure to tell Steve as much - but every time he'd try to deflect to someone else, Steve and sometimes whoever was in the room with him would redirect Logan into something else entirely.

He would have let it go on for months before really seeing what was going on - had it not been for K being there with him. But the moment she stepped in to intervene, Tony ended up pulling her with him to run a mission. It was nothing big. Just a small AIM issue, but it was enough that she couldn't put a stop to the nonsense with them distracting Logan.

What's more, _that _became a pattern, too. So much so that over the next few weeks, neither Howlett had a chance to stop the pushing that the other was dealing with. But the kids … bringing the kids was never a good thing. Not after that first encounter.

Every time, without fail, Rose would end up with a headache. So every time, they'd end up leaving early.

Those were the days where it was infinitely easier to interact with the Summers family. A simple fact that was making the slow separation between the two families that much more agonizing. So neither party even tried to change that while they were together. The peace was too comforting. But that was bound to change as the school year drew closer and those relaxing days became more few and far between.

Scott's control was commendable. His restraint was wearing, especially as he and Jean took Rachel along to see her new sibling and make the announcement to _her _anyhow. Logan and K had taken off to do a rotation together with the Avengers, and Scott was seething. But he had to put it aside for more pressing matters.

The room was dimly lit as Jean reclined and Hank fired up the ultrasound. Both Jean and Scott were holding their breath, in spite of the fact that they _knew _the little one was on track from their many check ins.

But neither of them were entirely prepared for Rachel's reaction when she saw the little profile on screen. "Baby?" Rachel asked wide-eyed. Her voice was almost a whisper the first time she said it, then she turned toward her father to repeat the question. "Baby? Innere?"

"That's right," Scott said, crouching down to pick her up to see better. Rachel was transfixed to the screen, and Jean was trying hard not to laugh and jostle Hank's view as he took measurements and then gently started pointing out the different parts to Rachel.

The little one was still tiny. Barely visible as more than a profile and a thin, willowy body, but it didn't matter. Not when Rachel could hardly speak on seeing it. Scott was smiling in spite of himself - all of his previous anger pushed aside s he watched his daughter and his wife grinning between them - and when the baby kicked - and jerked on screen, Rachel squealed in delight, triggering Jean to finally lose her grip on her laugh.


	9. To A Head

**A/N - KJAX - glad you're keeping up. My GOAL with our three week (and counting) isolation is to finish this one. And maaaybe get to editing the ones that follow. But I have a lot of awful to wade through before I get there. **

**This is a little shorter one, but it needed to stop here before things MOVE. Like ... Move move.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my favorite real-life Summers, who I am very sure can commiserate with our Slim in this one. (look. he's taking a healthy path. Mostly. Kinda ... well. Shut up. It's not the same old same old for him here. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - To A Head**

* * *

"They said we weren't doing anything with mutants," K said in a shell shocked tone as she and Logan made their way back to Westchester. "That mission was _supposed _to be screwing with _AIM _and their chain of supply for radioactive materials_._"

"Yeah, well … seems like they lied," Logan said, though he was just as surprised at how the day had gone. The two of them were quiet, more or less on the way back. Neither of them had thought they'd see things go the way they had. It simply didn't make sense for what they knew. "Of course … if this was trafficking like Nick said, gettin' word out that it was nuclear would keep people away."

K huffed in irritation and turned to stare out the window. That wasn't the part that had bugged her. She knew that nuclear labeling was often misused like this. Or dangerous chemicals. Or any number of blatant lies told to the public to move dangerous materials and people. Threats like that on public roadways had people inviting the police to shut things down so there were no surprises. No accidents. This … this was different. Fury wasn't surprised. And he knew that the Avengers were lightweights when it came to helping out mutants in trouble. For that? If they _knew _it was mutants? They'd always either turned a blind eye or causally mentioned it to Hank. Or Charles. This… this was not that.

The radio news report started up even before the last chords had rung out fully from _Turn The Page_ and the two Howletts shared a look as the broadcast started in earnest, just past the station's call sign.

"_The Avengers are being cheered by civil rights groups for today's action in rescuing a group of at-risk teenagers - all of whom were physically compromised mutants. The team stepped in to stop what authorities are calling an illegal trafficking ring. Details will be released later tonight at a press conference. Already, rumors are swirling on whether or not SHIELD and the Avengers will be stepping up to become the first mutant protection team to help at risk youth afflicted by an active x-gene to find a secure place well away from the general public. _

_There's no word on what kind of secure facility that will be, but speculation by leading experts say-" _

Logan reached out and flipped off the radio, looking more tense than he had in _months_. This … not one bit of this was good.

"That's it," K said in a flat tone. "Scott's going to die and it's going to be our fault. He's going to stroke out and he's never going to get to know what his baby is. Because he's not equipped for this level of _bullshit._"

"He'll be fine," Logan said. "It's just speculation by idiots with a microphone. You an' I both know Cap and Stark have no intention to deal with mutant kids."

"Yeah. But that isn't the part that's gonna launch him into orbit, love. The part where they said that SHIELD was making the _first _safe place for mutants. Even if it clearly sounds like a damned prison … that … _that _… is bad."

"You can't be surprised, sweetheart," Logan said without looking her way. He knew she was right, but he was already going into damage control. Gathering his defense when they crossed paths with Scott and Charles. And he knew Scott would be waiting for him. "They've been sayin' we're nothin' but terrorists for longer'n the team's even been around."

K crossed her arms and sat back into her seat further. "Kinda want to blow something up right now …"

Logan smirked, though it didn't last him long. "I don't like it either," Logan admitted. "But … somethin's wrong. And I want to know what it is."

"It's Cap," K said without missing a beat.

"I thought you liked him."

"I do. When he's acting like himself. This guy? If it wasn't for the fact that he passed the sniff test and acts like he used to _sometimes_, I'd think he was a shapeshifter or something." She shifted in her seat. "And you _know _how much I like those guys."

"Yeah, gathered as much when you an' Mystique weren't seein' eye to eye."

"She got what she earned," K said in a flat tone, though her stoic expression slipped as she smiled to herself. "Thank you, for that."

"Like you said, she was askin' for it." Logan was quiet as he mulled over everything he knew about the mission and the aftermath. "Thought it was just me."

K turned toward him with a frown. "What?"

"Cap."

"No," K said, shaking her head. "And our digging would go a helluva lot faster if we put our heads together on this instead of independently investigating."

"Got it," Logan agreed. "Loud and clear."

K snorted at that. "Sure you do."

It was luck that they were at a stoplight because Logan turned her way entirely. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aside from the fact that you're touchy? You aren't sharing with _me _what's going on in that reinforced head of yours."

"And you're bein' open with whatever you find?" Logan countered, one eyebrow raised high.

K drew in a breath, mouth open to argue, and hedged. Which had Logan blinking at her. "I … _you_…"

"We takin' the scenic route?" Logan teased, smiling crookedly at her - which of course didn't help matters _at all_.

"It might be a good idea," K agreed, speaking slowly, though the mood in the Jeep had shifted so quickly that Logan was trying to figure out how they'd gone from problem solving to looking for a quiet secluded spot for some privacy. Not that _he _was going to argue it.

The car behind them honked and Logan looked up in the rear view with an irritated scowl - then turned the wrong way _headed north _away from Xavier's. He could use a little fun before the inevitable fight, and apparently, his girl was game.

* * *

Scott had been in his office when the news broke - though unlike Logan and K, he'd had a television going in the corner of the room as background noise as he worked. The scheduling issue had been resolved - sort of. He was still looking at it as a tentative thing though, if what Jean had told him held water - and it usually did.

But that didn't mean he didn't have plenty of other things to get into order. With K preoccupied with _apparently _keeping Logan from falling too deeply in with the Avengers, Scott was tasked with keeping track of their nastier foes. He was still using K's algorithms and feeds that she'd set up to follow the worst bottomfeeder's activity, but he wasn't as familiar as she was with some of the finer tuning on her programs. He'd done well enough over the summer while they were in Canada, but some of the feeds weren't giving intel the way they had been and he hadn't gotten a chance to get her to track down the problem. So that was hanging over his head.

The package from Canada addressed to Logan from Mac that had arrived earlier that day was also on his mind. He couldn't remember the last time that Mac had _sent _something. Not when he was sure that the two families had gotten fed up with each other during their visit.

And already, new students and old were trickling into the school. There had been a few pick ups over the summer - and Remy was on his way home _now _with a kid that he'd found in southern California that was tied up in some drama with the Thieves guild. Which meant a new set of legal papers that had to be drawn up to accommodate enrollment.

It wasn't anything unusual for that time of year, but he had the information on the kid. Orphan - no surprises there. There were way too many orphans in the school as it was. But this one was just under legal age - which meant they'd need a fast track to get caught up with their schooling. So Scott was making arrangements and drafting up the emails to Storm and Forge and Kitty - all to get things lined up for assessments. _After _the new kid got settled, but before school started so he'd have _time _to make the right program for him ….

He had just finished the part of the email that informed the others on what the kid's background was when the news broke and Scott barely glanced at the screen at first when he heard 'Avengers'. A flash of red, white, and blue was all he saw in that instant, though before the reporter's voice really cut through, he could hear the usual whine of repulsors. _Fitting_, Scott thought to himself with a self satisfied smirk.

He was amused at his own private joke, in a better mood concerning the Avengers than he'd been in for weeks when he finally heard the reporter talking about mutants - and his head came up fast.

It was a surreal moment for Scott - listening to the report of what had happened while the Avengers were keeping _mutant kids safe _and SHIELD was actually arresting someone over …

"Jean," Scott said - and projected. _Do you see this? _He didn't wait for her response, though, slowly rising to his feet as he drifted closer to the television, his frown deepening the more he heard. But Logan was right. The moment that they reported that SHIELD and the Avengers were the first to _help mutants_ … and with Logan and K on screen in the middle of the mess _not _correcting anyone on what was being said … "He damn well better be able to tell me where those kids are now."

A moment later, the news anchor had the pictures of the two Howletts, Hank, and Magneto's twins on screen as _proof _of how diverse the Avengers were … with the SHIELD representative insisting that what was going on was groundbreaking.

Scotts eyes narrowed when he saw the man on screen. He'd long been a thorn in their side, though not blatantly enough for Scott to be able to prove the guy was a top shelf creep and an opportunist of the worst caliber. Though the man on screen didn't waste any time publicly trying to put a target on the X-Men as he made a call for all of the so-called hero teams that weren't working in tight cooperation with SHIELD to be shut down.

Rationally, Scott knew that Logan didn't know anything about it. But rationally, Logan should have known better than to blindly trust that the Avengers would look out for _anyone _outside of the Avengers.

By the time Logan and K came in - smiling and half wrapped up in each other as if they didn't have a care in the world, Scott honestly didn't know where to start. So at first … he didn't.

Instead of yelling like he wanted to, or laying into them when they were so clearly _pleased with themselves_, he locked his jaw down tight enough that he could hear his teeth squeaking as he turned on his heel and found Jean - who looked honestly alarmed at how angry he was. "We're going to Alaska for the next week."

"Okay," Jean agreed quickly as she got to her feet. "Did you talk to-" she paused. "No. of course not. Do you want me to talk to them for you?"

"No. I've got it."

"Scott-"

"I've got it," Scott insisted, one eyebrow arched up. Half a dozen scenarios flew through his mind on his way back to find Logan and K. Kurt had the kids and by the look of the two of them, they weren't ready to pick up on their _responsibilities _so soon. Not on the high they were both so clearly on.

He stalked through the halls from the secluded wing that was almost entirely populated by the Summers and Howlett families until he found them in Logan's office. Which was perfect, all things considered. The walls were soundproofed, after all.

Scott didn't bother knocking before he let himself in and closed the door behind himself, and before Logan could even greet him, Scott _finally _let it out.

"_Have you lost your damn mind?_" Scott half snarled out from behind clenched teeth, though that only opened the floodgates and finally, after nearly a month of tiptoeing around it, Scott let loose.

At first, Logan started to _try _and answer the rapid fire combinations of questions and interrogations, but he honestly couldn't get a word in edgewise - and to K's surprise, Logan couldn't out-_shout _him either. "Let me explain somethin', Slim-"

"I think you've _explained plenty_," Scott shot back, towering over Logan - his visor glowing brightly. "I've had enough of the brush off from you and your stupid team! You _promised me _that you were going to take care of things _here _first! You _swore _that you weren't helping them find new and more idiotic ways to paint the team badly! And I get to find out from _the news that you two are their new frontrunners to help mutant kids?" _

"Scott," K said, holding up one hand as she tried to slow him down, but even with the disagreements they'd had, K had never seen him this mad at _her_, too.

"Do you have any idea the _damage _you two have done to the professor's work? Everything that we've pushed for - _handed off to SHIELD to coordinate?_"

"That's not-"

"You're putting your faith in Tony Stark and Nick Fury!" Scott was entirely exasperated and it showed. "Is that why you couldn't be bothered to tell me what your plans were for the fall? _I didn't have the clearance to know what my own team members were up to?" _

"We didn't know what we were walkin' into," Logan bellowed back.

"Right," Scott said grimly. He turned to leave, then stopped as he gripped the doorknob. "You know, Logan, maybe it's time for a change."

"We're two weeks out from us leavin' them to their plans," Logan said. "Unless this is you sayin' you want us gone."

Scott shook his head, all of his breath leaving him in a hollow laugh. "How is it that no matter how clear I am with you, you are bound and determined to walk away believing the opposite of what I _just told you_."

Logan crossed his arms as K frowned between them. Something was _off _here too … she just didn't know how to stop it.

"Sounded to me like you were pissed off that I wasn't runnin' point for you here. Not that you'd ever let go of the damn steerin' wheel long enough for anyone to help you."

"If I thought you'd actually be around to _help us _instead of kissing Avenger's ass, I'd ask for your help," Scott said, turning to face him again. "But I can't rely on that ever being the case when you're tripping over yourself to let them try and wipe our team off the map. Where did those kids end up, anyhow?" Scott asked, once again stepping toward Logan. "Because it used to be that on the off chance that the Avengers found a mutant kid, they'd bring them _here_." He held his hands out at his sides. "I haven't gotten a call, Logan. Not from Stark's secretary, and sure as _hell _not from your old war buddy. Where are the kids that were picked up, Logan?"

Logan's temper flared up and he wanted to snarl at him - he really did, but the truth was, Cap had redirected him so quickly that he honestly hadn't been able to track where they went. Not that he didn't plan to find out - he just … didn't know yet. Which did nothing for his argument.

"Stark Tower," K said, looking up from her phone, though only for an instant. "For now, anyhow. Tony was asking them if they wanted to be in the pilot year for the program."

Scott turned her way. "You know that …"

""Forge's trackers." She waved her phone at him. "They're moving normally within the tower. Isolated to a floor below the general living quarters of the team."

"Who backed you up with _that_?" Logan asked, giving K a look since they'd just talked about sharing intel … well … before they found the turn off with the not-so-scenic view of badly overgrown weeds and trees.

"Hawkeye. He took issue with one of the kids when it was clear that he was waiting for the mouthy SHIELD agent to hit him."

The two men were silent for a long moment. But Scott broke the silence as Logan mulled it over. "Sounds like the perfect place for abused mutant teenagers to stay," he said flatly. "It's too bad there aren't any other options available."

"You know damn well that's not what's goin' on," Logan said - a growl lacing his voice in warning.

"No, actually, I don't," Scott said, then stopped when Jean reached out to brush his mind. "We're leaving for a couple weeks."

"This your way of sayin' you want me to keep an eye on things?" Logan said, looking like he was still ready to fight.

"No," Scott said, shaking his head lightly. "I'm leaving Storm in charge of everything. She'll actually care about _this _school enough to make sure that we don't run out of room when the kids start trickling in. You - you just … do whatever the hell is it you need to do. I have more important things to do than try to chase you down to follow through on your word." Scott opened the door and as Logan started to growl, K rested her hand on his chest to stop him from escalating things further than they already were. "Maybe by the time we get back, you'll know where it is you want to be."


	10. Something In The Air

_A/N - Hey all, been a lil bit, eh? Sorry bout that. I've been chipping away as the muse strikes me on this one. I have to admit, I need to be careful with how I handle this in comparison to other stories I've been playing with just because I have so much interwoven behind and ahead that I can't mess up. That and I need to be SURE that I don't spoil something in THIS one. KJAX - hi. Yes, there are things going on. And I'm loving writing Scott now that I feel as if I've taken the primer course from robbiepoo2341. She holds the world's only doctorate in Summers-decoding and I STILL find myself asking her to check Scott for me. _

_Again, apologies for juggling the 2 dozen different storylines that ... well ... you may never see because I'm having a crisis on what to put on here and what not to. Ah well. Anyhow. Time to get back to work here. _

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Something In The Air**

* * *

Rachel had never been to her father's cabin in Alaska … until now. The entire short flight from Anchorage into the bush had been one awe inspiring moment after another. The mountains. The trees. The thick fog hanging over all of it … and the water landing they had with the pontoon plane had her gasping with delight and smiling widely - a point that had Scott grinning wider to himself with each more delighted noise she made.

The dock led to a rocky shoreline that gave way to thick brush right off the dock and the vast feeling of the place had Rachel clinging to her parents as she stared around her.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Scott asked as he crouched down next to her. Already the weather was shifting from the short fall Alaska was famous for to winter, though it wasn't quite time for that yet.

"Wow," Rachel replied, wide eyed, which only had Scott smiling wider. He was right. They needed this time alone just the three of them. It would be the only chance they really got before the baby came - so, against his better judgement, he took Rachel's hand in one of his and stared at the comm in his other hand. Ever since he'd been a teenager he'd been in close contact with the X-Men in one capacity or another, but now? He needed to put his priorities in order. With a frown, he turned the comm _off _for the first time in years and shoved it into his pocket. It felt less like an emergency call and more like a tether. And what did he really need it for anyhow? His wife was the most powerful telepath in the world. She could reach out for help if they needed it. But the big help they needed _now _was to simply spend time together.

Rachel grinned at him and tried to contain her squeals of delight when she spotted a bear on the other side of the lake. Scott crouched down behind her, one hand around her waist and the other pointing to the animal as he started to explain how things worked there with Jean grninning wider with every word that Rachel was enraptured with.

By the time they got dinner settled, Scott was ready to actually _enjoy _his time with them. Every minute of it.

* * *

Maddeningly, in New York, almost as soon as the Summers family was gone, the pressure from the Avengers lifted slightly. Construction was well under way, though the school obviously wasn't going to be ready to start until mid-school year at best. Much of the Avenger's as a team had started signing up for the classes they wanted to teach. Which only included a couple of weekends for Logan and K to pitch in for a crash course in self defense.

Which was frustrating for _Logan_. Not because he wanted to help there more, but because he had little to do in the wake of the Summers family exodus than to simply _stew_ on everything Scott had said.

"I'm not so sure that I like the look you're wearing," Kurt said as he took the creeper next to Logan in the garage and opened a beer bottle for himself. He took a long drink as Logan watched him, then frowned when it was clear that Logan wasn't denying anything or even reaching for a beer to drink himself. "What's going on?"

"Nothin'," Logan said, shaking his head before he got back to work quite suddenly.

"Logan …"

"Let it go, Elf. It's not important."

Kurt frowned then sat back watching his best friend and drinking Logan's beer for him. He made no effort to hide what he was doing, and no attempt to cover that he was concerned. "Is this because of Scott?"

"No," Logan said, resolutely pushing it off. "Just rethinkin' my _involvement_."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "... in every team but _ours_, you mean." When Logan didn't answer Kurt leaned toward him. "We're not going to watch you cavort with Avengers rather than _us _are you? Because I must tell you, _mein Freund_, if you've talked your lovely wife into joining you with the Avengers only to utterly abandon us for those … _showboating glory hogs_, we may have to cross swords."

Logan turned toward him with one eyebrow raised. "I'm not lookin' to favor Avengers."

"Good," Kurt decided But when Logan refused to elaborate, Kurt found himself at another entirely unacceptable conclusion. "You're not thinking of leaving _both _teams, then … are you?"

"You here to drink, help, or ride my ass?" Logan asked with a scowl.

"I didn't think that I needed to explain myself," Kurt said almost sullenly. "What a ridiculous question." He leaned back, his tail swaying behind him irritatedly as he took a drink. "I am _always _a help wherever I go and you know it."

"And a nag lately, too."

"And you're being overly sensitive lately," Kurt shot back. "Are you upset at how Scott left to spend time with his family - _not unlike what you did before the Avengers stuck their big noses in things?_"

"No," Logan said as he got to his feet and tossed the socket wrench into the tool box nearby. "If anyone needs a damn break, it's him."

"Then are you upset that Storm has decided that you need to cook every night that you're _not _with the Avengers?" Kurt said with a growing smile.

Logan gave him a sidelong glance as he headed to the cooler to grab a beer for himself since Kurt had helped himself. "No. That's just her way of admittin' she's handed it over to K."

"Ah. Do you always find ways to blame your wife when she's been nothing but a _joy_?"

"I'm goin' inside. You can stay here and be delusional all night for all I care."

"But then I would miss out on being your sous chef," Kurt teased, quick to catch up with Logan as he headed into the house. "And I would also miss out on the chance to find out why you're so sullen when you're getting what you want."

"What makes you-"

"You had told me before that you wanted the Avengers to stop dragging you into their drama, though that was followed quickly by your wife catching whatever turn coat traitorous affliction you have and joining their overrated team _with _you." Kurt paused. "Or are you angry that they're requesting her to come in while you help our lovely Storm get matters in line?"

"No," Logan said, then turned so quickly Kurt nearly bumped into him. "What's with the twenty questions, Elf?"

"Inquiring minds want to know what's going on with you and Scott. You're both more … like you were years ago. No one likes it. Desist immediately or -"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll have to cross swords. I already told you I didn't wanna hurt you."

Kurt let out a sound of pure indignation before he grabbed a hold of Logan's shoulder and teleported the two of them to the far side of the property. "You have not been yourself lately."

"No one has been," Logan growled back in irritation. "Not one damn person around here has been actin' like themselves!"

Kurt crossed his arms and tipped his nose up. "Scott has. I can't believe I'm defending him, but the truth is that Scott has been acting _exactly _how Scott has always acted. Particularly when he's worried about _Mrs. Summers_."

Logan waved him off with a scowl. "Jeannie's fine."

"Likely, yes. But that doesn't mean they don't have reason to be worried," Kurt said as he paced in the forest, well hidden in the trees. The more he spoke, the more he gesticulated, both hands and his tail betraying the depth of his emotions. "Don't you remember how _long _it took them to get Rachel? How relieved she was when things _kept going right_? That worry has _not _evaporated."

"What the hell'm I supposed to do about that?" Logan challenged loudly. "That's so damn far out of my hands it ain't even _funny_. Hell, I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it when K _lost _one, so don't try an' lay this out as anything I can prevent!"

Logan was glaring at him by that time, irritated at the very thought that he had _any _power to help or harm any of the women around him that were building their families. He'd tried before - and failed. And he knew first hand there was _nothing _he could do. Nothing but sit by and watch. And Scott sure as hell had that covered for Jean.

"I take it the two of you have given up the idea of another?"

"We ain't Catholic, Elf," Logan said flatly. "It's on her word. She says it's time to go, I'm there, but that ain't at the top of our list right now." When Kurt stared back at him with honest betrayal, Logan closed his eyes and shook his head. "We've got _three _already. What the hell do you want from me?"

"A fourth. Obviously." Kurt kept his nose tipped skyward. "Which you would have time and inclination to do if you'd take care of what matters."

"I get plenty of time with my woman. If it happens, it happens. I'm not stressin' over it."

"_Wunderbar_. Not what I meant." Kurt let out a sigh then took the handful of steps to gently rest his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I swore to Storm that I would not get too involved-"

"Too late."

"_-and I won't overstep_, but honestly. _Logan_. How can you not see the effect you have on those around you?"

Logan glanced up at him with his chin tipped almost to his chest. He considered replying, but it struck Logan that he might just be taking it the wrong way, and in that moment, the last thing Logan really needed was _doubt _of his worth. But that was, naturally, exactly how he took it. "Are you done?"

"I suppose I must be," Kurt said with a tone of honest anger lacing his voice as his entire body language shifted. "Because if I _were _to continue, I would be talking to myself."

"So what're ya gonna do now? Keep preachin' on your pulpit or shut up and drink?"

"Why do I even continue to try?"

"C'mon, Elf-"

"No. Honestly. Why do I bother _trying _with you?" Kurt asked, looking far more irritated than Logan thought was warranted. "No matter what we do - or say, or _show you_, you can't get it through that thick head of yours what you're worth to those around you!"

"What's got into you?" Logan asked, even reaching for Kurt's arm, but Kurt not only avoided the gesture, but recoiled, scowling at Logan hard.

"Maybe it's time we all listened to what you're always trying to tell us, hmm? Perhaps Scott really is onto something for once," Kurt growled out.

"What the hell'do you expect me to say, Kurt?" Logan shouted, finally fed up with the rapid twists from his best friend. "You can't even seem to decide which side of the fence you're on and you want me to do … _what_?"

"I don't expect you to say _anything_. And as far as what you should do, perhaps you should make good on all those threats to leave that you've thrown around for so long. You obviously don't want to be here, helping the team, and if I go by how you tell the stories, I have to wonder how much you helped versus what you've brought down on us."

If Logan hadn't been so used to the people that meant the most to him turning on him, that little barb would have knocked the breath clean out of him. But … he'd grown accustomed to having people turn on him just when things got a little rough and instead, the only outward sign that Kurt had gotten to Logan was an instant where his lips parted just before he doubled down on a hard glare.

"Fine." Logan abandoned trying to get anything done and shoved past Kurt as he stood his ground.

Kurt watched him go with a scowl, and continued to scowl at his retreating back for a long moment … until very suddenly, the anger ebbed and Kurt relaxed, blinking as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. His tail went still behind him and his ears drooped as the _weight _of the conversation he'd just held became more clear.

His heart sunk, and he couldn't remember _why _he'd gotten so angry at Logan … or where those accusatory words had come from. He took a few steps after Logan, set on trying to get to the bottom of things - and to _apologize_ … but by the time he was to the hall where the Howletts lived, the door to their suite closed hard and he _knew _it would be unwise to try and talk to him _now_.

Not to mention he had no idea where that outburst had come from. Yes, he'd _thought _those things at one point or another - but it was always a fleeting thought, always in a moment of frustration … and he hadn't been _that _frustrated with his best friend. Certainly not enough to lash out. Kurt's entire body drooped as he weighed out what to do. If he didn't do something quickly, he knew Logan would stew - but he also knew that there were times to simply give him room to breathe. Considering that Logan had gone to his suite - for privacy - he knew it was best to _stay back_. But he couldn't wait too long either …

With a sigh, he stepped back even though everything in him was screaming to fix it _now_. Perhaps it would be best to let his wife try to handle it for now. He could always try again later when tempers had cooled.

* * *

Logan was frustrated - to a point he hadn't felt in years, and for the first time since he'd been with the X-Men, Logan felt _trapped_. And all that really meant was that he was restless and antsy - and believing in his place at Xavier's even _less _than normal.

He couldn't relax - or at least, he couldn't until Abbey made her way over with a book in her hand. She tugged at his hand, simply looking up at him since she could see how tense he was. "Can you read, please?" she asked when Logan turned her way, and for a moment absolutely everything he'd been stressing about simply paused.

Logan let out a breath and crouched down so he was looking up at her. "Whatcha got, lil' darlin'?"

She held the book out to him, looking hopeful, and even going so far as to hold her breath when he took the book to read the title. "Sure you want this one?"

"Please?"

He thumbed through the pages - the edges worn from decades of use and pulled her over to wrap his arm around her back. _The Call of The Wild_ was one that Logan found himself re-reading again and again … he just hadn't realized that she'd watched him do so. "Alright, darlin'," Logan said, taking her hand as he stood up and led her over to the chair by the window. As soon as he sat down, letting out a deep sigh, Abbey climbed up to sit with him, snuggling into him before he could even get the book open. "Buck did not read the newspapers," Logan started, half watching her as she smiled to herself.

Abbey snuggled in with a quiet smile on her face as she listened to her father's voice - sounding different in one ear than the other since she was resting her head on his chest - and could feel the gentle rumble in concert with his voice. She wrapped one arm around his middle, peeking at the words on the page as he read them aloud for her. It was how Abbey liked to hear stories read - and it was calming to both of them to take the time to share the story.

His arm was wrapped around her, helping her to snuggle in better and after a few moments, Abbey reached over to take his hand and twirl the wedding ring on his finger, listening intently but looking at his hands as he read to her. He absently flexed his fingers as she turned his hand over in hers, letting her manipulate his hand. He paused when she seemed to be entirely distracted and in an instant, she picked her head up to turn and face him. Logan smirked, nodded, then pulled her back into a snuggle before he continued on, smiling to himself when Abbey let out a contented sigh as they got back to the book.

Before long, James and Rose came over as well, content to settle in on the floor together - James on the left and Rose on the right, their arms entwined until Rose fell asleep first, using James as a pillow.

By the time Abbey fell asleep, K decided to have mercy on Logan and came over with a drink in her hand for him. She traded off with him, picking up Abbey as he took the whiskey in the rocks glass, and then as she got Abbey settled into bed, he set the glass down and crouched down to help get the twins settled out as well. Rose clutched to her father when he picked her up and James curled into K's neck as he was carried to bed too. It only took a few minutes, but by the time the kids were settled, Logan's tension was slowly creeping back.

"What are you thinking, love?" K asked when he made his way over to her and pulled her close - not trying to get overly involved, just … wanting her close.

"I dunno yet," Logan admitted in a low rumble. It was a clear marker of what he thought of things - that even feeling as if he had screwed things up … he was reluctant to leave just as much as he wanted to stay. But that had never been reason enough for him to stick around when it was so clear he was screwing _everything _up. Scott was angry with him, _Kurt _was angry with him. Even Storm had been less than willing to talk to him in the past week or so. And the clear dismissal from the Avengers … having gone from near indispensable to not getting a call or text back … "Maybe it's time we walked away."

K frowned, but didn't want to contradict him. Not when he sounded that wounded. "Where would you want to go?"

"Don't know yet," Logan admitted. "Need to look into where'd be safest."

K nodded and wrapped him up a little tighter. He had been the one from the start that advocated staying in Westchester. She'd re-thought her entire lifestyle to accommodate his … but if he wanted to step back entirely and focus on his kids - like he clearly was leaning - who was she to argue it? "What about the team?"

Logan shook his head, but didn't answer. He didn't have to either. She'd heard how Scott had lost his temper. He'd laid out some pretty hard truths that didn't factor in Logan's side of the story - not that she was too surprised at that.

"You know I'll back you up, whatever you want to do," K said carefully. "But … I also know that there is some kind of misunderstanding going on - and I don't want to see you throw away _your family _after you've all come so far."

"Haven't figured it out yet," Logan said, pulling his arms around her tighter. "Long as I got you and the kids, I don't really care if I'm doing anything for the spandex crowd."

"Sweet," she said, kissing the side of his head. "But … maybe put a pin in it." When he pulled back to look her in the eyes, she continued. "Everyone is worked up right now. Scott is stressed out for Jean - who is stressed out for Scott. They build off each other."

"Don't account for anyone else," Logan said. "And I know Jeannie an' Scott are worked up about the baby. They get a little leeway."

"I don't know about the others," she said. "But … I don't want you to kill Scott by walking away from this group. Not when he's already circling an aneurysm. If you want to leave, wait until you know it's not going to work here anymore."

Logan nodded, then leaned in for a kiss that lasted a good long while. "That's what I was doin'."

"Then keep doin' it," she replied in a breath, then smiled up at him.

Responsibilities to the team or no, _this _is what Logan had always aspired to. And the fact that he knew she'd back him up gave him the luxury of being able to step back and consider his options more cleanly. He didn't have to worry about what she'd say - she already agreed to whatever he came up with. And she was right - at the very least, he needed to stick around until Scott and Jean were a little more secure about the baby. At _minimum _that would be a few months … at max - a little after the kid was born. In the meantime, he just needed to figure out if he was juggling time with the Avengers still or if he _could _just stay in Westchester.


	11. One Foot At A Time

_A/N - robbiepoo ... yeah ... Kurt ... that hurt to write. Honestly. And obviously all the sweet kids were there to cushion. _

* * *

**Chapter 11 - One Foot At A Time**

* * *

For the first time in anyone's memory, Scott dragged his feet on returning to the school until the day before classes were set to start. He had never taken that long for himself - and he'd never let it slide until the day before school started. And the truth was that the only reason he hadn't come back _later _was because Jean had an appointment to get to. He didn't know what he story was anymore, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to finding out.

Of course, that didn't figure in how much Rachel had been asking about Abbey and the twins - or the fact that his little girl had spent most of the flight home drawing a picture for James. In truth, Scott dreaded what was going to happen when it came to the kids. His daughter was going to get hurt and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Scott's good mood began to slip as soon as they'd exited the jet … and the deep sense of foreboding only seemed to build as they went deeper into the mansion.

Students were buzzing around all over the place, schedules in hand and trying to figure out where they needed to go … teachers were trying to direct traffic and supervise that there were no incidents in the hall while the kids were finding how to settle in … and Charles was there to greet them with a warm, understanding smile.

"Welcome home," Charles said, which never failed to get a broad smile out of Scott at the very least.

"Good to be back, professor," Scott said automatically, even if he really didn't mean it. Not entirely anyhow.

The two of them fell into their usual groove as Jean and Rachel headed for the library, where Jean was sure she'd find K and the littlest Howletts.

Scott, however, was picking up his old concerns the more he and Charles talked. As he'd guessed, Storm had stepped up to make sure the slide into the new year was an easy one. Everyone was registered - everyone was learning their schedules and the schedule of the school itself … and from what he'd seen so far, all of the teachers were ready to go too … except, he hadn't seen Logan or K _yet. _He was secretly pleased with himself for scheduling Logan's classes in a way that would make it easy enough for himself and Charles to step in for self defense and History, respectively, should Logan go to the Avengers like he expected him to.

"You should talk to him, you know," Charles said.

Scott turned quickly, a frown on his face as he watched Charles for a moment. "I'm sorry -"

"Logan. You should talk with him."

"I guess I just don't see what the point would be, professor. He's going to do whatever he wants anyhow. I'd just be wasting my breath."

"You believe you know how all of this will pan out," Charles said, looking mildly amused. "Did you develop precognition while you were gone?"

Scott gave him a dry look. "I just know how he'll react to anything like a reasonable discussion."

"I'd love for you to prove yourself wrong."

"I would too, but it hasn't happened yet," Scott said.

Charles' smile widened. "Talk to him. Please. If for no other reason than you have to confirm things for classes."

Scott sighed heavily but agreed - not because he wanted to, or because he thought he'd be proven wrong - but because he simply couldn't tell the professor 'no' when it came to a set task. With a job at hand, Scott turned and left to try and find Logan and have as little of a talk as was possible. It took longer than he'd expected, but when he found Logan, he was doing his best to resolutely ignore _Kurt_ as Kurt tiptoed around whatever it was that had Logan turning his back to him.

"You'll need to talk to me sooner or later, Logan," Kurt said, sounding exasperated suddenly.

"I'm talking to you now," Logan replied in a flat even tone that even Scott wasn't used to hearing.

"Yes, but … you _can't _hold on to what I said before, Logan. I didn't mean a word of it."

"It's fine, Elf."

But even Scott could see that Kurt was distressed, and he couldn't understand why Logan was being so … cold to him. Clearly, he'd missed something big … and equally dramatic.

Kurt looked exasperated, and though Scott hated to interrupt, he also hated to be in the middle of whatever drama these two had cooked up. But he had to follow through, so he cleared his throat as a means of announcing himself. Kurt turned toward him, looking relieved to see him, but Logan didn't even look at him. "I needed to take a minute but if you're busy-"

"Just spit it out, Summers."

Scott almost took a step back at Logan's tone, not expecting the resigned note in his voice. "I was just confirming your classes -" he stopped short, frowning when still, Logan didn't turn and instead kept working on the part that he'd pulled from … something. "What's going on here?"

"Workin' on the Jeep," Logan said. "Already confirmed with you. Unless you're changing your mind about somethin'."

"No." Scott looked toward Kurt who was clearly pleading for him to _do _something. "Then … you all set for Monday?"

"Yep."

Scott was sure that wasn't all there was to it but he had no context as to why Kurt looked so distressed. "Anything new from the Avengers?"

"Nope."

Again, Scott paused since he couldn't remember Logan acting like this before. "K and the kids alright?"

"Yep." And still, Logan didn't bother looking at either of them, even if it was clear something was up.

Scott let out a breath, unsure if this was just hold over from before or some other fresh hell that he really didn't need in his life. "Staff meeting at seven tonight."

"Okay."

Scott narrowed his eyes and took a step back, but he honestly didn't have the _desire _to bother with the drama and instead of going through a dozen questions that Logan obviously wasn't going to bother answering, Scott turned and left, shaking his head the whole time. It was unsettling not to get _anything _from Logan

Jean's appointment went off without a hitch, and everything with the baby seemed to be perfectly on track, which had both Jean and Scott relaxing, though now that they knew things were moving properly, Scott's mind started to wander again at how oddly he thought Logan was acting. Most, if not all of the rest of the staff were more quiet around him than usual - and he wasn't interacting with anyone … which had Scott turning to Jean before dinner while the two of them were alone. Kitty had offered to take Rachel to play with Michael, and it was a moment of quiet the two Summers needed. But the last thing Scott wanted to do with that quiet time was break the silence with discussion of the Howletts. Yet …

"Did K seem alright to you earlier?" Scott asked since he hadn't seen her himself and he knew Jean had gone to find her and the kids with Rachel.

"Quiet," Jean said. "But … she wasn't unfriendly and the kids were glad to see Rachel."

Scott hummed to himself. "Logan and Kurt are on the outs for some reason."

"Kurt was projecting _loudly_," Jean agreed. "Apparently, he said some things he didn't _mean _to say. Not that you'd know what that was like."

"_I _wouldn't," Scott agreed. "I meant what I had to say."

Jean sighed but didn't argue - his mood was slipping too fast on its own -she did _not _want to have him thinking for one second that she was going to take Logan's side and make it worse. "It would be nice to know what happened while we were gone. I talked to 'Ro, but she said Logan's been minding his own business and avoiding everyone."

"How is that different than any other time that he's wrong and trying to be a pain?"

"Maybe it's not."

But … Logan's family didn't show up for dinner, and he and K barely made it to the staff meeting just afterward. The fact that the rest of the staff didn't find it unusual had Scott alarmed. Logan had pulled away like this before … but not since he'd met K. And _only _when he was getting ready to leave. But he couldn't deal with that when there was an actual meeting so he soldiered on.

And, as he'd expected, there were a few questions from the usual suspects. Bobby was cracking jokes, Warren was trying to get him to control himself, and Kurt was utterly distracted by Logan. But, when the time came where Scott was asking if anyone had any problems or concerns, Logan pointedly looked at his hands and didn't respond or react. And that had Scott frowning. _Now _… now was when Logan would suddenly announce that he had a commitment in the middle of the semester, or that something critical had come up elsewhere … but nothing.

"Are you going to visit Jubilee at college?" Kurt asked Logan quietly, but Logan mildly shook his head and kept his tongue. "What about Mac and Heather's Anniversary?" Again, Logan shook his head - and it left Scott _utterly _bewildered.

The meeting ended shortly after, and as soon as it was done, several of the others were quick to catch Scott - peppering them with more questions on how the little retreat in Alaska had been, but he was distracted. Jean shooed him off, and he rushed to catch up, which he managed to do as Logan and K turned down the hall toward their suite. "Hey, hold on," Scott called out, and Logan turned as he let out a heavy breath. He didn't say anything, instead waiting for Scott to say or do … whatever he was up to as K continued on with the kids. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"You know we're _counting on you _to teach, right?"

Logan looked utterly unamused. "And?"

"And you're going to be here for your classes, aren't you?"

Logan held both arms out. "Does it _look _like I'm leavin?"

"Honestly? Yes."

"Do you _want _me to?" Logan asked, his lip curling around the words and his teeth on edge.

"Are you going to be like _this _all year?"

Logan stared at him in pure disbelief for a long moment. "What the hell'm I doin' _now_, outside of keepin' the hell out of everyone's way?"

"You're not acting like yourself for one thing," Scott shot back, his voice raising. "I want to know why! Are you leaving?"

"_No_."

"You sure? Because it sure looks like you are."

It was just about everything Logan could do to keep his temper in check as he answered in a low, even tone. "I'm staying until I'm not needed."

Scott's eyes narrowed, though Logan didn't see it, and for a second, Scott wasn't sure what to address or how to address it. The idea that Logan thought his place here was temporary was an old argument and one he _thought _had been settled. Yes, Scott had lost his temper, but from what he'd gleaned from the team at dinner, Logan had been at the school the whole time the Summers family was gone … and before Scott could come up with any kind of a response, Logan turned and kept walking. So Scott clenched his jaw and decided to turn back the way he'd come and talk to Jean. At least _she _could translate crazy.

Logan, however, didn't get all the way to his room before someone _else _caught up to him. "Why _are _you sticking around?" Logan tuned and stopped when he heard Warren's voice - the sentiment wasn't exactly new though, so it wasn't anything to add or detract from what Logan was thinking.

"What's it to you?" Logan asked, dismissively giving Warren a once over.

"I'm genuinely curious," Warren said. "I know you want to go, so … really. What's the hold up?"

Logan let out a breath as he considered his answer. The truth was that he and Warren had come to an understanding a while back. They understood each other a lot better since they'd both served as Death - and helped each other out of it. "Too much goin' on, flyboy."

"You mean the new baby," Warren said, half smiling. "Yeah. That's … that's really not your problem." When Logan watched him a little more carefully, Warren continued. "If Scott needs help with the school or the team - he's got Storm."

"Yeah, I know."

"And if he needs help with his _family_, why would he fall back on you?" Warren said. "Hank, Bobby, and I have been here for him from the _start_. You're not even reliable enough to all on missions since you got involved with the Avengers."

"That's not-"

"You didn't even bother showing up to their _wedding_, Logan. Come on." Warren was smiling crookedly as he took a few steps backward. "We've got it covered. If you have somewhere you'd rather be - just _go_. We were fine before you, we'll be fine when you go. Just do usually a favor, huh? Don't lay this on Jean. Even if she asks. She's dealing with enough right now."

"There's the _class _you keep talkin' about," Logan said as Warren started to walk off. "Ya know, if you spent half as much time worryin' about Bets as you did playin' shitty bodyguard to Jeannie, you might actually have a woman of your own."

"Is that speaking from experience?"

"Nah," Logan shot back, riling Warren just enough. "I figured out a long time ago Jeannie and I never would have worked. She's married with kids and you still haven't figured it out. Good luck with that. I'm sure Bets will just wait for you to pull your head outta your ass. Not like she couldn't have her pick of anyone she wanted, right?" He smirked at Warren then tipped his chin up, headed for the suite.

It had been years since Warren had decided to be a pain, but if it was going to irk him, then chances were good that Logan could manage a little longer with the X-Men.

But he had a point, too. Scott had a _sprawling _support system. And he likely did trust the original X-Men much more than anyone else. That much _was _true. Or it seemed like it. But it really wasn't Scott and Jean that was making him rethink things - and Warren could only influence Logan properly in his wildest fantasies. No, what was getting to him was what Kurt had said. That was gnawing at him in the worst ways - and the intel suggesting that the same creeps that had always hunted him were looking for ways to be problematic had Logan weighing out how wise it was to stay there when once again _he _was putting a bullseye on the school by virtue of breathing.

But … he couldn't just ditch. The Avengers had fast tracked their school and were expecting to open only a few weeks late. They weren't pushing for Logan or K to be there _yet_, but he was sure that once things started happening, one of them would end up placating the Avengers one way or another. He just needed to discuss with his wife who it should be.

Especially when Rosie and James wanted _nothing _to do with the tower. James wasn't having trouble, but he didn't like it when his sister was unhappy. He was the best kind of brother in that he was always protecting her. But for the life of him, Logan couldn't figure out what the problem was - and Rose wasn't the kind of kid to complain unless it was a real issue. Something was up - he just didn't know if it was worth it to try and figure it out.

Not when he could see the finish line. When he was that close to finally getting _out _… it seemed like a distraction to weigh out what Rose didn't like about the tower, or even what his soon to be ex-teammates thought of him, either. He just needed to stick around long enough to know that Jean and Scott would make it through this pregnancy. And then he and K could focus on their family … and maybe even relax enough to get number four going.


End file.
